52 Ways to Please Your Partner
by eminite
Summary: You cannot hide your desires from the cards of love, nor can you deny them once the game is set. Though be warned: once a card is drawn your body will no longer be your own...but your partners to please.
1. 52 Ways to Please Your Partner

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>52 Ways to Please Your Partner<strong>_

_By: Eminite_

_**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**_

Ginny grinned as she shoved a small wrapped package toward Hermione. A tiny pink bow sat atop purple spotted paper and Hermione shook her head as she reached forward and grabbed it.

"I told you not to get me anything," Hermione complained, tearing the paper as she did so.

Ginny shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Just a little something from Balinda's." Hermione stopped opening the present and slowly lifted her gaze toward Ginny.

"Balinda's?" Hermione asked as Ginny giggled and nodded. "You mean that dirty sex store you tried to get me to go into last break?"

"Thats the one!" Ginny said, clapping her hands. After a few more moments of Hermione sitting with her mouth hung open, Ginny sighed. "Well, go on! Finish opening it!"

"What could I possibly use from that store?" Hermione asked, but finished opening it just the same. A small jeweled box fell into her lap and Hermione took a moment to make sure that no one else was present in the Gryffindor common room before slowly opening the lid.

Hermione peaked inside to see what looked like an old pack of playing cards. On the cover was a heart with a question mark inside of it. Hermione slowly lifted it out of the box and turned it over in her hand. On the back side she read:

**You cannot hide your desires from the cards of love, nor you can you deny them once the game is set. The game doesn't finish until you do. You will soon find that your deepest desires are but a card flip away. Though be warned: once a card is drawn your body will no longer be your own...but your partners to please.**

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "And just who do you think I'll be playing this with?" she laughed, looking back up at Ginny.

"Oh I don't know..." Ginny tapped her chin. "A certain love-struck brother of mine, perhaps?" Hermione's eyes flew wide.

"Ew, Ginny, awkward!"

Ginny laughed. "How is that awkward?"

"I don't know, because he's your _brother?"_

"Oh get off it, Hermione," Ginny said. "You are one of only two blessed students in all of Hogwarts that gets their own room and instead of taking advantage of that, you spend all your time in the library or here with me! If I were you, I'd be shagging a different guy every night!" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that was far from the truth. Ginny was so devoted to Harry that not even a god could steal her virginity away.

"Well thanks Ginny, it was real nice of you to get me a gift. Harry and Ron had barely grunted a 'congrats' between bites of their food when it was announced I'd be Head Girl."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, they're pretty pathetic."

"Well, I'd better get going," Hermione said as she stood and stretched. "I want to get back to my room before Malfoy finishes up with Quidditch practice."

Ginny fell back against her chair with a girlish sigh. "Jeez, I still can't believe you get to share a common room with the hottest guy _ever_."

"Yeah, he's the hottest," Hermione said, grabbing her robe. "And the snottiest, the most conceded, the biggest piece of –"

" – Yeah but he's so _hot!"_

"He hasn't really said much to me since the school year started, thank Merlin," said Hermione, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, it's only been a week," Ginny stood to walk Hermione out. "Hey I got an idea! Why don't you ask if he'll play a game of love cards with you?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and nearly choked. "Are you kidding me?"

Ginny fought to keep a straight face for a moment but laughter quickly burst from her lips as she slapped her knee. "Of course I am!" Hermione breathed in deeply and shook her head.

"_Not _funny," she said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It was a _little_ funny." She followed Hermione to the portrait door and watched as she walked outside.

"Hey!" Ginny called after her as Hermione began to walk down the hall. "Do you ever get to see him in his knickers?" Hermione chose not to answer as she raised a hand and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered through the portrait door and into her common room. It was pretty large for only two people - larger than their house common rooms in fact.<p>

Two arm chairs sat in front of a towering fireplace that was nearly always lit. The walls were a dark red and the floors were stone. On either side of the room sat an enormous desk with an unlimited supply of quills and parchment, and upon each were stacked their school books. Though there had not yet been a time where both she and Malfoy shared the common room at the same time, they both used it frequently and for two very different reasons.

In the last week, Malfoy had come to make the space that they shared as a sort of "hangout" for he and his two bumbling companions. There had even been a time where Hermione could swear she heard a female voice from his bedroom. She wouldn't have been surprised. Malfoy was infamous throughout the school as being a player of sorts. It was odd that she hadn't actually _seen_ him with a girl yet.

After dropping her shoulder bag to the ground, Hermione drug her feet to the arm chair on the left, which was the one she had adopted as her own. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the warmth of the fire spread over her body, warming her hands and face. Something jabbing her in the side caused her to groan and reach into her pocket. She pulled out the small deck of cards and giggled to herself as she opened the deck and tipped them out onto her hand.

Hermione grabbed the card on the top of the deck and flipped it over to see a picture of a man passionately kissing a woman. She felt her cheeks burn as she scanned over the way that their bodies seemed welded together. With one hand he stroked her cheek and with the other he held her head in place. Hermione couldn't understand why... running away appeared to be the_ last_ thing on the woman's mind.

Hermione laughed bitterly to herself and threw the card down on the coffee table in front of her. "Yeah right," she muttered as she stood and stretched. She was about to make her way up stairs when the portrait door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy.

His shoulders were hunched and his white-blond hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, though a few strands had fallen loose and hung around his face and neck. He was wearing his dirty Quidditch uniform - a tight leather outfit that caused all the girls to drool. He grunted as he pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the chair beside him. Hermione couldn't help but blush at the way the firelight casted deep shadows over his muscular and still sweaty chest. She cleared her throat loudly and Malfoy's gaze flew up to meet her own.

"What do you want?" he grunted as he plopped down in the arm chair to the right and closed his eyes.

"Uh," Hermione searched her mind. "How was your day?"

Draco turned and faced her, disgust written over his features. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "Because we share the same common room and I just thought –"

"– You thought wrong," he said, turning and closing his eyes once more. Hermione signed and turned to walk the stairs to her bedroom.

"You seemed to of left something behind, Granger," came Draco's voice, humor laced through his tone. Hermione gasped and flew around to see Draco reach forward, grab a card from the table, and flip it over.

"Malfoy, _NO!"_

But it was too late. A smirk formed on his face as he turned toward Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you'd need _two _people to play this game," he said. "And who in their right mind would want to touch a dirty, prissy, twit like..." the smirk fell from his face. Very slowly his gaze traveled back down toward the card on the table. He seemed to study it for a moment before he lifted his head to stare at Hermione, a look of horror plastered over his features.

"What did you do?" he asked slowly, pronouncing every word with deadly intent. Hermione gulped and closed her eyes. She tried to slow her breathing as the strangest feeling began to curl around her body.

Starting at her toes, swirling around her lower stomach and fogging her normally focused mind, Hermione lifted a hand to her wildly beating heart and gasped. Her body felt aflame and her breath came out in short puffs of air. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to understand this strange sensation that had so abruptly come over her body.

But behind her closed eyes she could see only one image... the image of stripping down completely naked in front of Draco Malfoy.

As ridiculous as that sounded, it was true. The only thing keeping her from slowly peeling off every piece of clothing was the demanding voice of reason in the back of her mind. But the force in her body vibrated through her, the image of stripping while Draco stood silently watching, pulsed through every part of her.

_"Granger..." _Draco growled out. Hermione opened her eyes and stared down at him. He was breathing heavily, his sweaty chest rising and falling and she suddenly found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "For fucks sake, what did you do!" he yelled.

"I didn't do _anything!" _she yelled back. "I TOLD you _not _to flip that card over, but you didn't listen to me!" Draco was staring at her with a look of pure hatred. But underneath that, Hermione was shocked to see an un-disguisable fog of lust.

"Dammit!" he snapped, standing suddenly and making his way toward the stairs that led to his bedroom. "Find a way to fix this," he demanded, pointing a finger in her direction. "I'd rather die than touch a disgusting mudblood like you." And with that he walked the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Hermione whimpered and rubbed a hand over her face. She glanced down at the table to see the card that Malfoy picked laying on top - it was of a woman standing naked, a pile of clothes at her feet.


	2. Phase One: No Way Out

_**Phase One: No Way Out**_

* * *

><p>Draco stomped across his bedroom and into his bathroom. He immediately moved to the sink where he flipped on the cold water and splashed some onto his face. He leaned heavily on the counter and closed his eyes, but the moment they were shut the image of kissing Granger with more passion than he could have ever imagined formed in his mind.<p>

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, punching the wall roughly. The stinging pain in his knuckles helped calm him slightly, but did nothing to slake the raging _need _he felt inside of him.

Draco stood straight and moved to the shower. After turning on the water a bit on the cold side, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped inside. Willing himself to think of anything other than Granger, he settled on the ingredients for the groophook potion, a potion that caused the drinker to spout hair from his nostrils.

_Two bane leaves. Three drops of hummit. Brew until it turns orange...and then..._

_His hands tangled through her hair as she slowly opened her mouth for him. He quickly swiped his tongue inside, but only for a moment -_

_NO!_

Draco growled out in frustration as he quickly finished showering. After drying himself off, he walked into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of loose fitting sweatpants and pulled them on. They were rather uncomfortable, but only because his cock had doubled in size and was now as hard as a rock. He flopped down on his bed and slowly reached toward his throbbing member.

After nearly five minutes of rubbing, he came to the realization that nothing he could do would make himself finish. It was if he was numb to his own touch, though that was much less disturbing than the fact that the only one he currently longed for was a dirty, know-it-all mudblood.

He knew that it wasn't his own will, but the will of the game. Perhaps she had left the cards there on purpose, to lock him in this state? He wouldn't of been surprised. Everyone knew her to be the virgin queen of Hogwarts. He could only assume that it wasn't by choice. The only way for any reasonable man to lay her would be against his will.

After nearly an hour of sitting through what had quickly become an uncomfortable pain, Draco ground his teeth together and pushed himself up out of bed. He quickly placed a disillusioning charm over his still enlarged member before swinging open his bedroom door and stomping down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Draco was pleased to find that Hermione was still awake, looking more frazzled then he had ever seen her before. Her gaze flew toward him the second he entered the room, and he smirked at what he saw.<p>

Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes seemed slightly fogged. Her lips were parted and soft breaths of air escaped from between them. Her robe was lying on the ground beside her and her tie was loose around her neck. Her hair was being held up by a pencil, a few loose strands framing her face. It pleased him to know that she was as effected by the game as he was.

"Have you found out how to break the spell yet?" he asked her, all emotion gone from his voice. She swallowed hard and turned to look out the open window.

"I sent an owl to the 24 hour office. But it hasn't come back yet."

Draco leaned against the wall, which felt cool against his burning flesh. "You're going to pay for this, Granger," he said, his eyes narrowed. It surprised him that she said nothing in response. Her eyes were closed as she turned her face away from him. He glanced down to see that her hands were gripped firmly around the hem of her skirt, and they were shaking. Draco's eyes widened as he glanced at the two overturned cards on the table.

One was unsurprisingly of a man kissing a woman. It must have been the card that Granger had flipped and would explain his need to kiss her. The other, the one that he had flipped, was of a naked woman who had obviously just finished stripping off her clothes. Which would mean, while he was fighting the urge not to kiss her...Granger was fighting the urge not to...

_Bloody hell..._

Draco gulped as his gaze traveled back over toward where she was standing. He scanned over her face once more, though this time paused at her lips and suddenly found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

They were so plump. So _inviting. _His breath caught as she slowly took her bottom lip into her mouth and bit it. When she released it once more, it was swollen and shining with moisture. As though he was in a trance, Draco slowly pushed himself away from the wall and moved to where she was standing. He reached out to her, but seconds before his hand made contact, a giant screeching owl flew in from the window.

Draco blinked hard a few times and took several steps back, infuriated with himself for not being stronger...for almost giving in. Unaware of Draco's internal battle, Hermione had moved to where the owl was perched on the fireplace, and untied the scroll from around its leg.

Draco watched impatiently as she unrolled the paper and scanned over it with her eyes. If possible, the blush in her cheeks grew a shade darker, signaling that whatever she read wasn't good.

"So?" he asked impatiently. Hermione tore her eyes from the paper to stare at Draco with a horrified stare. Her mouth opened and closed, yet no sound came out. Far too impatient to wait any longer, Draco stomped across the room and ripped the paper from her hand.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Unfortunately we are still working on a counter potion to correct the effects the game _**_52 Ways to Please Your Partner_ **_has on its players. We will be able to send you our counter potion as soon as we have mastered it (estimated 6-10 weeks time). Our advice is that you reference the instruction card and follow the directions exactly, which may result in a speedier completion to the game._

_My Condolences,_

_**Belinda**_

_**XOXO**_

"Hugs and Kisses? _What kind of_...? You mean that I have to be stuck like this for SIX WEEKS!" Draco paced in front of the fire, one hand clenched into a fist and the other throwing the now crumpled letter across the room. He turned on his heal and pointed an angry finger in Hermione's direction. "You had this planned, _didn't you!"_

Hermione pushed herself up from the chair and turned to face him with fiery red cheeks and piercing eyes. "Never in a _million_ _years_ would I do this on purpose! I HATE you, Malfoy!" Draco growled and stomped across the room to where she was standing.

"And, I hate _you, _Granger!" he yelled. Hermione clenched her teeth and leaned toward him.

"You're a snobby, egotistical, pureblood idiot!"

"At least I'm not a prissy, frizzy, know-it-all mudblood!"

They were both breathing hard, faces inches apart, when Draco grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips onto hers.

At first Hermione's body stood as hard as stone, her hands still clenched into fists by her sides. But when he placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled away from her lips for a moment to place a few smaller kisses on her chin and neck, Hermione slowly started to melt against him. She lifted her hands against his chest to feel the searing heat of his bare skin beneath her palms. A small moan escaped her mouth which caused Draco to return to her lips, this time with more passion.

Behind the fog in Draco's mind, he could hear his conscious screaming in horror. He knew that he wasn't acting on his own, but it felt more amazing than anything he could have ever imagined.

Seconds passed, or was it hours? Neither could be sure. All that Draco knew was that the seemingly unrelenting urge to kiss Granger had subsided, sending him crashing back down to earth.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and took several shaky steps back. Hermione's lips were still parted and her eyes half lidded. Her cheeks were a rosy pink completing the look of someone who had recently been kissed within an inch of insanity. Draco on the other hand looked as though he had just witnessed a murder. For beneath the feeling of complete horror sparked another feeling, a feeling that made his skin to crawl and his breath to quicken at the same time.

The feeling that this game wasn't even close to being over.


	3. Phase Two: The Game Plan

**_Phase Two: The Game Plan_**

* * *

><p>Hermione felt as though in a fog. Everything around her was fuzzy and unimportant. Never before would she have guessed that being kissed would make her feel more incredible than anything she could ever imagine.<p>

"Granger, snap out of it!" came a voice from beside her. "I realize I'm a great kisser, but Merlin..."

Hermione shook her mind free of fog and turned to see Draco standing with his arms crossed over his chest. His face appeared sullen and hopeless and Hermione was suddenly reminded of what was going on.

Not to mention reminded of the urge she had been fighting against for over an hour... the urge to strip every last item of clothing away from her body until completely naked.

Draco rolled his eyes and flopped down in his armchair. "Listen, Granger. The last thing I want is to touch a nasty twit like you. But it seems...it seems as though I have no choice." Hermione's eyes flew toward Draco's as her mouth fell open.

"So...you're actually suggesting that we –"

Draco made a hissing noise and waved his hand through the air. "What the hell other option do we have? I'm not going to sit through another six weeks of being attracted to you! The best thing we can do is get this over with and then never talk about it again."

Hermione gulped and slowly moved to sit in the armchair next to Draco's. "I suppose...we should read the directions then," she said in a sad whisper. Draco sighed and grabbed the deck of cards sitting on the table in front of him. He grabbed the card on the back of the deck and flipped it over.

It was gold and tiny red hearts bordered the outside. Draco breathed out heavily, and then read, "Two players are needed for this game. Once started, both players will find themselves completely bound to each other." Draco gulped as the disgusted tone in his voice grew. Hermione sat quietly with her hands over her face in horror. "When a player chooses a card, their partner must complete the task shown or suffer through the urges. The only way to break the spell is to finish the game by pulling the 'Completion Card'."

Draco slowly set the card back onto the table, his eyes unblinking as though in a daze. For several minutes they sat in silence, though as the moments ticked by, Draco had noticed that Hermione's breath had grown more ragged and her hands were pulling softly and fiddling uncomfortably against the fabric of her clothing. He watched her close her eyes as she stopped herself from reaching for the zipper on her skirt.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well...I guess it's your turn then," he said in a tone he hoped was indifference. Hermione's eyes opened and her gaze flew toward him.

"My turn?" she echoed. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I fished the card you pulled now it's your turn. If you want this bloody game to end, then get going!" Hermione shook her head in denial. "Unless you want to be stuck like this for a few more weeks," he added with a scowl.

"M-maybe Madam Pomfrey knows a counterspell or—"

"—Go right ahead and ask! I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey would _love_ to hear the reasoning behind why the _head girl _would bring a deck of kinky sex cards into her dormitory." Draco said with sarcasm. He leaned toward her, a dangerous glint in his glare. "But I for one never..." Draco closed his eyes, "..._ever, _want anyone to find out about this."

Hermione blinked, attempting to keep tears from filling her eyes. "So...do you no longer," she tried to find the right words, "feel any..._urges?" _Draco's face turned into a disgusted scowl, but he answered just the same.

"I still feel the pull of the game. I just no longer feel the urge to kiss you," and for that, he appeared incredibly grateful. Hermione sat silently for a few moments, weighing her options.

On one hand, she had six weeks of limb tingling, pulse quickening urges toward Draco - and this wasn't just mild attraction. It was full blown _lust. _Her body simply ached for him. She could barely focus on keeping her clothes on. How would she be able to make it through a single class period?

On the other hand she had one night with Draco Malfoy, doing things that would have previously made her skin crawl, but now only made her ache with need. A shiver ran though her from head to toe. Her brain told her how wrong it was and at the same time her body cried out for it.

"On one condition," Hermione found herself saying. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "We _obliviate_ each other's memories when this is all done and over with. We won't have any recollection of this ever occurring."

Draco tapped his chin. "I don't know," he said, causing Hermione to frown. "This might be a good card to hold over your head." Hermione scowled and Draco smirked. He stuck his hand out toward her. "Fine. We get this done with as soon as possible and then we _obliviate_ each other's memories in the end. Deal?" Hermione stood and walked toward him. She stared at his hand for a moment before taking it into her own and staring up at him.

"Deal."

They glared at each other for a moment longer, both with hatred filled eyes, until Hermione's gaze slowly lowered to their intertwined hands.

Draco's hand was large and dwarfed her own small, feminine hand in his grasp. Hermione followed the veins that traveled from his wrists up his muscular forearm, which was covered in soft, blond hair. When she reached his shoulder she couldn't help but marvel at the broadness of it. His collar bone was next. It dipped low to the center of his throat. Up her gaze went, over his neck and to his strong chin and soft, full lips. Hermione gulped as her heart beat quickened. His cheeks were high and defined, yet ruggedly handsome at the same time. It was then that she reached his eyes.

Which were staring at her with a mixture of lust and despise.

Hermione dropped his hand and took a few steps back. She cleared her throat as she looked down at her feet and giggled nervously.

"Well, uh. H-how should I...um."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. "Just pretend that I'm not here," he said, appearing completely miserable. "I'm trying to do the same." Hermione nodded and walked slowly to the fireplace. With her back turned to him, she stared into the flames. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

_Let the game begin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Hi there! Here are the first 3 chapters. Please let me know what you think with a quick reveiw! Just takes a second, but really means a lot :)

~~Eminite~~


	4. Phase Three: Strip Tease

**_Phase Three: Strip Tease_**

* * *

><p>Hermione felt Draco's gaze piercing into her from behind. She just couldn't force herself to turn and face him - to watch the disgusted look on his handsome features grow with every piece of clothing that she removed. So she kept her back to him as her hands slowly moved toward the zipper on her skirt.<p>

Her fingers shook as she slowly unzipped the back and her eyes closed as she felt the fabric of her skirt fall to the floor. And at that exact moment, underneath the feeling of horror and shame and embarrassment, something else pulsed to life within her...something that curled around in the pit of her stomach, something unfamiliar, and yet strangely recognizable at the same time...

... _Excitement._

She swallowed as her hands slowly moved upward to unbutton her blouse. Her breathing grew more ragged with every button she undid. She opened her eyes, and unable to resist the urge for any longer, turned to peer at him over her shoulder.

Draco was slouched in the chair with his chin resting against the palm of his hand. He would have almost appeared bored if it weren't for his eyes, which were unblinking and staring back at her with the undeniable sparkle of lust.

As though flipping a switch, Hermione suddenly found herself feeling for the first time in her life, bold and powerful. It was obvious that she had an effect on him, and that made her feel unbelievably sexy.

As she finished unbuttoning the last of her shirt, she slowly turned to face him.

She dropped her shirt to the growing pile on the floor as she watched Draco's eyes slowly scan over the length of her body. She was now left in only her underwear, shoes, socks and tie.

Draco felt heat pool in his groin as he followed the curve of Hermione's body with his heated gaze. The firelight licked over her small, yet surprisingly hourglass frame and sent deep shadows over every crevice of her body. His gaze traveled toward her thin, black braw and was amazed to find that Granger had _tits! _Full and round and topped with erect nipples that he could clearly make out through the fabric. He was horrified yet aroused at the same time to see that she was clearly as affected by this strip tease as he was...

Slowly she bent down, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. She unlaced her shoes and stood straight again before easing out of them and kicking them to the side of the room. Her breath quickened as she realized that only a few thin pieces of fabric were left...until she'd be standing completely bare in front of the man she claimed to loath.

Draco felt his cock strain against his sweatpants, and he couldn't help but be grateful for the fact that the disillusioning charm was still in place. He'd hate for Granger to know that her body affected him in such a way. He'd hate for her to know that deep in the pit of his stomach, he wanted to rip the few remaining clothes from her body and be done with the torture.

Hermione's fingers slid up the center of her stomach, over the crevice of her breasts and then around the back of her bra until she slowly undid the clasp in the back. She held it in place as she stared deep into Draco's eyes. He stared back at her with an unblinking intensity as she let her bra fall to the ground. She could see the effort in his face as he attempted to hold onto the last of his strength, but eventually his gaze slowly slid down to her bare breasts.

Draco's mouth watered as he scanned over her pert, round tits. Each was topped with small, pink nipples and he wasn't all that surprised to find that he desperately wanted a taste...

This wasn't going the way that he'd planned.

Never before been in a situation like this, Hermione couldn't believe the effect it had on her. She could _feel _his eyes burning into her naked flesh. And she realized in that moment that she wanted more.

In a sudden and overwhelming impulse, Hermione grabbed the pencil that held her hair back and let her long brown curls fall over her shoulders and back. She took a few small steps toward where he sat in his chair and Draco's eyes widened in shock as she narrowed her eyes and shot him a smirk.

Draco was not by any means a shy man, but the way that Hermione stepped toward him made him feel akin to prey to a wild beast. He straightened back in his chair and cleared his throat as he glanced around the room, trying to look detached. Yet he knew that she could see through it.

Hermione's smirk grew wider as she watched Draco squirm. She was enjoying this far more than she should have, so when another idea popped into her head, she did not hesitate.

Draco went ridged as Hermione slowly turned and sat down on his lap. He opened his mouth to tell her to shove off when he suddenly realized that in that moment, that was the last thing he wanted in the world. She glanced at him over her shoulder before bending to peel off her knee length socks, one at a time. She sat still for a moment, savoring the feel of his bare chest rising and falling against her back until Draco suddenly shifted beneath her. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she felt something hard against her bottom.

And she didn't have to guess what that was.

The feel of his reaction toward her caused a tingle of pleasure to ripple over her spine. She closed her eyes as a small moan escaped from between her lips. Draco sat completely still for a moment before repeating the shifting motion, gaining another moan from Hermione.

He couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be in this position with _Granger. _And yet here he was, and he could not deny that this was one of the most undeniably sexy situations he'd ever been in. Fire was pooling in the pit of his stomach at the feel of her bottom pressing against his enlarged member.

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the task at hand. Only two more pieces of clothing until her turn was finished...

Her hands slid down her sides as she grabbed hold of the stringed bands of her underwear and slid them downwards. She lifted her bottom up for a moment before sitting back down and sliding them down her legs. She could feel Draco's heart pounding against her back and she smiled to herself as she threw her underwear to the side and stood from his lap.

Draco couldn't help but feel disappointed at the loss of her warmth on top of him. But one glance at her perfectly rounded ass drove the disappointment from his mind. His eyes traveled back up as she turned and watched him through half lidded eyes.

Now completely bare aside from the loose tie around her neck, Draco could no longer deny the fact that Granger had an amazing figure. He could not understand why she would chose to hide it under large, baggy robes all the time? Why she wouldn't want to flaunt it? She would be sure to bag quite a few willing males that way...

_...Until she opened her mouth that is._

Hermione felt the urge she'd been fighting all night slowly recede as she undid her tie and let it fall to the floor. She stood before Malfoy completely nude. Her task had been completed. For several seconds she stood there staring back at Draco before reality came crashing down on top of her.

SHE WAS _NAKED!_

Hermione "_eeked" _as she ran toward her armchair and grabbed the quilt that was draped over the back. She flung it over her shoulders and glanced over at Draco with burning embarrasment. He smirked as his chin fell back into his palm.

"Well, that was -"

"- SHUT UP, MALFOY!"

Draco threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, now. I was just going to say that that was... _interesting. _I had no idea that you were such a wildca-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Draco chuckled quietly as he watched Hermione's blush grow deeper. On the outside he appeared his normal cocky self, but on the inside he was still horrified at reacting so strongly toward her. Two sides of him were in battle - one wanted desperately to continue the game to see where it would lead, and the other wanted to run from the room and submit himself into a loony bin.

"Alright Malfoy, your turn," came Hermione's pushy voice from beside him. Draco turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Eager, are we?"

"_No! _I just want this thing to end! So get a move on!"

"Technically Granger, it's _your _turn." Hermione stared at him and Draco sighed. "You pulled the first card, I pulled the second. It's _your _turn to pull another card."

"What does it matter!" Hermione yelled, embarrassment still coursing through her body. Draco crossed his legs and motioned toward the cards.

"I'm no cheater," he said. Hermione threw her arm up in defeat, careful not to expose any more of her body as she scooted toward the table and grabbed the card from the top of the deck. She threw it down on the table before scooting back to her chair.

"There, I flipped the damn card! Now what?"

"Uh..." Draco appeared quite incredulous as he stared at the new card on the table. "It seems as though we may be in need of some dessert..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She looked at her card...

A woman was lying on top of a table, _covered _in sticky desserts and syrups. A man was bent beside her, licking it away from her inner thigh.


	5. Phase Four: Dessert

**_Phase Four: Dessert_**

* * *

><p>"What does <em>that<em> mean?" Hermione whispered in disbelief, though deep down she feared that she knew _exactly _what it meant.

"It looks as though I'm going to have to..." Draco swallowed, "_decorate _you with desserts and then –"

"OKAY I get it!" Hermione stood suddenly from her chair and closed her eyes. _Is it still too late to get out of this?_ She glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye and watched as he ran a shaky hand through his long hair. He turned to her and shook his head in aggravation.

"I think it's past time for you to explain why you have these cards to begin with," he said, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

Hermione notched her chin into the air. "That's not important."

"Not important…?" Draco took a step closer, his body tense with anger. "I think I have the right to know how I came to be stuck in this mess with you."

Hermione stared silently into his increasingly angry face as he quietly awaited her explanation. "It was just a stupid gift, that's all," she bit out and turned her back to him.

"A stupid gift...?" Draco repeated, breathing out heavily in frustration. "Because of some _stupid gift,_ I'm forced to mess around and eventually _fuck_ _you?"_ Hermione's body quivered as he voiced the one thing that she had been afraid to face since the beginning…

That this night would eventually end in sex…with _Draco Malfoy..._

She spun back around to face him, her eyes reflecting his own angry glare. "Well I am _so sorry_ that you're being forced into having to do this with me," she spat sarcastically. "I can imagine that you're wishing it was with _any_ other girl." A tiny pain poked at her chest, the feminine side of her shrinking further into the corner. "But at least you don't have to waste your first intimate experiences on someone who hates you…"

Draco clenched his jaw as he watched her large brown eyes fall to stare at her feet in misery. She was a virgin, just as he suspected. He couldn't help but wonder if she had ever even been kissed before.

"Granger," his deep voice called out to her. Her eyes lifted to his and he saw the frightened innocence within her gaze. He swallowed back the uncharacteristic urge to reassure her by smirking. "At least now you actually have a chance with a bloke. Doubt you would have had one otherwise."

Hermione fought the urge to punch Draco's smug face and instead sat down in her chair. "Just stop already! Neither of us is happy about this, but it's how it has to be done. Now, we can sit here and complain all night," Draco's stomach did an uneasy flip and his cock jumped painfully as the pull of her card called out to him, "or we can get this over and done with."

Draco stood in silence watching her small, angry form for a moment longer before releasing an angry growl and turning toward the fireplace.

"Gripnock," he called out. Almost instantly a _*pop* _to their left sounded as an aged house elf stared up at them. He had transformed a pot holder into a diaper-like dress with a piece of string tied around his middle. His eyes were large and bulgy and his nose was long and crooked. His large ears flopped against his small, round head as he turned to look from Draco to Hermione.

"What can Gripnock do for head girl and head boy?" he asked anxiously. Hermione stared up at Draco as she tightened the blanket around her shoulders, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"We need something from the kitchens," Draco said in an emotionless tone.

Gripnock's hands were ringing nervously in front of him as he nodded his head. "Of course, Master Malfoy!" he said.

Draco appeared cool and collected, betraying none of the whirlwind fighting to take control inside of him. "We need dessert toppings. Cherries, chocolate, sugar..." Hermione's blush grew deeper with every word. "... sprinkles, caramel," he turned toward her with a piercing stare, "anything else?" he asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, attempting to sound as nonchalant as he. "...Um, whipped cream?"

Draco's cock twitched at the thought of the milky substance sliding between her thighs. He clenched his fists and turned back to Gripnock. "And whipped cream."

Gripnock bowed deeply before another *_pop* _signaled his departure. Draco frowned and bent to sit in his chair when the room exploded with dozens of _*pops* _and house elves appeared carrying trays of dessert toppings. A table appeared out of nowhere beside Hermione's work desk as they began stacking the sweets on top.

Bowls of colorful candies and jars of sugars and sauces covered the surface and Hermione's heart began to pound against her chest as she scanned over the sweet, sticky items that would soon be covering her naked flesh.

After the house elves were finished, all bowed and left beside Gripnock, who gasped and stared up at Draco in fear.

"I forgot Master's bowls!" he cried out, bracing himself for Draco's anger. A smirk formed on Draco's lips as he turned to stare at Hermione.

"We won't be needing bowls," he said, causing Hermione's eyes to widen. Gripnock bowed and quickly left the room.

"You almost make it sound like you're enjoying yourself," Hermione muttered. Draco shrugged and turned to face the table.

"Enjoying myself? No. But I suppose you were right about what you said before. The only option we have is to get this thing over with. It's not that I'm at all pleased to be doing this with _you," _Hermione frowned and Draco sighed. _"…_but it doesn't look as though I have any choice. I'll just have to force myself to endure it."

Draco swiped his finger into a bowl of warmed chocolate sauce. A shiver ran down Hermione's spine as he brought it to his mouth and sucked. She watched his muscular back flex as he leaned forward to rest his hands on the corners of the table. Was she really so undesirable that the only reason he reacted toward her during her last turn was simply because of the _game?_

Draco turned to face her. "You ready?" he asked. Hermione stared up at him and he was surprised to see sadness in her heart-shaped face.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, standing slowly. After a few seconds, she let her blanket fall to the ground.

Draco felt his enlarged member pulse with desire as he scanned his eyes over her naked flesh. He watched her move past him to her desk as she began slowly clearing her books and quills out of the way. It was excruciating, the urge that burned inside of him. He wanted so badly to get his turn started.

Draco stepped forward and with one long sweep of his arm, knocked the remaining items off of the desk to go clinging onto the stone covered floor. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but it quickly snapped shut as Draco grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to sit ontop of the desk.

"Lay down," he demanded, lust swimming through his stormy grey eyes. Hermione's eyes widened but she did as she was told. Draco turned to the dessert table and searched over the items, trying to decide which one to start with.

Hermione felt a shiver of apprehension combined with something else entirely rush through her body. She breathed out slowly and closed her eyes tight as Draco turned back around to face her. She heard something rattle as he shook it, and then gasped as something cold swirled around her left nipple. She released a shaky breath as she felt him do the same to her right. She peaked through her lashes to see two fluffs of whipped cream covering her nipples and Hermione's pulse quickened as she realized that soon he'd have to lick it away.

Next Draco reached for the chocolate sauce. He turned and saw that Hermione's eyes were still closed, and he couldn't help but be thankful for it. He wouldn't want her to watch the desire in his eyes grow with every sweet he placed on her flesh. And oh, was desire swimming through the very core of his body.

Draco dipped his finger inside of the sauce, and hesitated for a moment before pressing it against her collar bone. He could feel Hermione tremble beneath his touch as he slowly slid his finger downward, between her breasts and the crevice of her stomach. He slowly circled her navel before lifting his finger away. He could see that she was breathing faster and he smirked to himself as he turned away to chose his next dessert.

Draco grabbed two cherries from the small bowl and placed them atop of her whipped cream covered nipples. Next he spread caramel over her ribs and up the side of her neck. His eyes glanced back at her face.

Her eyes were still closed and her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her mouth was parted and soft breaths of air escaped from between them. He watched as her tongue slowly darted out to spread moisture over her lips, and he found that he could not stop himself from dipping his finger into the sugar bowl and reaching forward.

Hermione gasped as she felt Draco's finger rub along the soft skin of her lips and she tasted the sweetness of the sugar that now coated them. Her body felt hypersensitive to every touch and it seemed that she couldn't get enough of the feeling of Draco's strong hands and fingers on her.

The thought of licking the sticky sauce away from her skin seemed the most alluring to Draco, and he was distantly aghast to the idea that he'd think _any _of it was appealing to him. But his brain seemed to have taken a back seat to his more needy of appendages, so he did not hesitate to reach for the caramel sauce and spread a line over her hips and then down the top of her legs. He then swirled whipped cream around her toes, which caused Hermione to squirm and giggle and Draco was surprised to have caught himself smiling along with her.

Once finished, Draco took a step back to appreciate his work. His mouth watered as he scanned over her sweet-covered body, from her sugar coated lips down to her whipped-cream fluffed nipples. Over the chocolate covered flatness of her taut stomach and down her long legs, where a mixture of sauces had slowly begun to drip. His eyes stopped momentarily at the place he had been trying to avoid since the beginning…the small patch between her legs, covering the spot that the most primal part of him yearned for.

Draco clenched his fists and forced his mind to focus. He quickly stepped forward and bent toward where Hermione lay tensely waiting.

Hermione held her breath as she felt Draco lean over her. She could feel his warm breath close to her neck, and jerked as his tongue suddenly slid down her throat, causing a sigh to escape from her lips.

Hermione bit the side of her cheek and squeezed her shut eyes. The feel of Draco's tongue swirling around her neck and collar bone caused moisture to pool at her entrance and she had to physically stop herself from grabbing hold of his soft blond hair and pushing his mouth closer to her flesh. It was torture - the way that he slowly slid his firm, warm tongue downwards, following the sticky trail of chocolate. He softly nibbled at her flesh and Hermione _hissed _in pleasure as he circled her navel with his tongue and scrapped his teeth against the skin of her lower stomach. Hermione was so caught up in the pleasure that she hadn't even realized that she had began to softly buck her hips... but Draco had noticed.

Biting back a groan, he forced himself to move away from the area he knew she craved him to touch the most. He suckled at her ribs until he moved back up toward her breasts. He moved away from her flesh for a moment to look down at her face. What he saw in her features resembled pain, though he knew it to be more. Draco knew exactly what she was feeling. It seemed that this game was created to torture the players until the last card was drawn.

Draco bent and lowered his head to her breasts. He hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his mouth around her whipped cream covered nipple, and sucked.

Hermione gasped as her back arched and her hands flew up to tangle in Draco's shoulder length hair. His hand moved to message the bottom of her breast as he lavished the top with his tongue. Once he finished with the left, he quickly moved to the right.

Hermione could feel his hard length against her side and she moaned as he slowly began to rub it softly against her. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Draco's head over her breast. Watching him as he nibbled and sucked caused a scorching awareness to spread over her entire body and she couldn't quite place the feeling that swirled in her lower stomach.

Whatever it was, it wanted _more._

It seemed as though Draco was finally satisfied with her upper portion, as he started to move back down her ribcage, toward her hips. Hermione felt him place a small kiss on her side, and she was surprised at the gentleness of him. It definitely wasn't something that she imagined the cold-hearted Slytherin capable of...

The slightest scrape of the stubble on his chin tickled her sensitive flesh and she moaned as he softly bit the underside of her hipbone and continued to make his way downward. She tensed as she felt him near the part of her that burned with need above all else, but a sigh of disappointment escaped her lips as he moved passed it and down the tops of her legs.

_"Asshole," _she surprised herself by growling. She could feel his smile against her skin as he continued his journey down her legs until he reached her toes.

Hermione had never once in her life even considered the possibility that one could feel pleasure from what another did to their feet, but when Draco's warm mouth enclosed around her big toe, a wave of pleasure crashed over her entire body, causing a loud, drawn out moan to force its way through her.

For several minutes he licked, nibbled and suckled at her toes until he stood straight and backed away. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Draco bent and leaned toward her mouth. Hermione gasped in surprise as his tongue snaked out and licked at her lips.

Draco tasted the sweetness that covered her mouth and savored it for a moment before his lips crashed down onto hers with a force that matched his burning need. He didn't have to wait for Hermione to open her lips, granting him access into her mouth, which he began to thoroughly explore. There was no fight for dominance, Draco took full control and left no room for dispute.

After a few more moments, Draco pulled slowly away. Both were breathing hard and Hermione watched Draco's face as the urge of the card was replaced with confusion and he scanned his eyes one last time over her body before holding a hand out for her to grab.

Hermione took his hand and he pulled her to sit upright on the side of the desk. A small smile tugged at her lips as he ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Interesting," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione spotted a smudge of chocolate on his chin and she giggled as she reached forward and softly wiped it away. Draco's eyes snapped up into hers and the smile fell away from her mouth as she too cleared her throat and nodded.

"Very interesting..." she agreed. They continued to sit in an awkward silence until Hermione pushed herself off of the desk to grab the blanket from the floor and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked as she passed by him.

"To take a shower, obviously," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"No way, we need to finish the game. You can't just expect me to just sit here and wait for you," he growled.

"I'm sticky and disgusting and _I'm taking a shower!" _Draco could see in the way that she was glaring at him with pursed lips that he held no sway in the matter. He stood gawking at her for a moment until an angry scowl formed on his face and he wordlessly stomped across the room to slump down in his chair.

"Make it quick," he muttered. Hermione smirked and turned to walk the stairs to her room.

Draco sighed in defeat as he watched her go, cursing under his breath. His urgency wasn't due only to his desire to end the game...it was because the pulsing in his groin had for too long been denied and every shift of fabric against it was near on the edge of _painful. _He felt himself throbbing and more than anything he wished that he could just end it himself. But he knew that it was hopeless. The only touch he now craved was Granger's.

Draco's eyes moved to the cards resting on the table...

Perhaps there _was _a way to hurry her up...

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped into her shower and moaned as she felt the warmth of the water spread over her body, rinsing away the sticky substance that still coated her. She closed her eyes and sighed as the truth of the matter became very clear to her.<p>

She enjoyed that _far _more than she should have.

And it was with _Malfoy! _It seemed as though this mess was growing more and more complicated as the night wore on. The only comfort she held was in knowing that tomorrow morning, neither would remember this ever occurring. All she had to do was be sure to burn those damned cards the second the game ended.

Hermione rubbed the washcloth over her body and tilted her head to the side to let the water flow down her neck. And then suddenly...she froze.

The strangest feeling ran through her as she searched the shower and felt that it was _missing _something...

_...Or someone._

Hermione gasped as she heard her bathroom door _click_ open and she shrieked in surprise as the shower curtain flew back and Draco stood in front of her with a cocky expression on his face. Hermione attempted to cover her exposed body with her hands, which seemed silly due to the previous events of the night.

"_Malfoy! _What are you _doing?" _

Draco did not reply, he simply raised the card in his hand and held it in front of Hermione to see.

The image displayed to her was of a man and a woman together in a shower. Dim lighting surrounded them, shadowing their wet bodies. The man stood smug as the woman used her hands to rub soapy lather over his naked flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **that's it for today kiddies! THANK YOU to those who reviewed! It's crazy to think that even a few words could mean so much, but it really makes the long hours of writing this silly story worth it :)

~~Eminite~~


	6. Phase Five: Slippery When Wet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story._

**_Phase Five: Slippery When Wet_**

* * *

><p>Hermione inwardly groaned as Draco held the new card in front of her. She could already feel the urge to pull him into the shower coursing through her body and Draco seemed to know it as he lowered the card and waited for her reaction.<p>

She cleared her throat as her eyes darted to the side in discomfort."Um…well…jump in?" Hermione muttered uneasily. Her hands were still lifted in an attempt to cover herself and she watched in trepidation as Draco lifted an eyebrow and backed away, letting the sheer curtain fall back into place.

Hermione felt the bubble of nerves in her chest grow as she watched the shadow of Malfoy on the other side of the curtain move to turn off the light, plunging them both into darkness. The only noise she could hear were of the water falling and hitting against her flesh, and the pulsing of her heart beat inside of her ears. She was about to call out to him when somewhere in the darkness, she heard his deep, masculine voice speak.

_"Lumos" _he whispered in a shushed tone, causing a soft light to appear in the damp, dark room. Hermione's eyes fell closed and she swallowed hard. When she opened them again she could see Draco's silhouette on the other side of the curtain.

Hermione watched silently as his figure bent to remove his only piece of clothing - his pants. When he stood straight again, time seemed to stand still.

In the matter of seconds, Hermione would be _naked _with Draco Malfoy. This realization should have frightened her, but instead a shiver of anticipation ran over her entire body...

Draco's hand lifted and grabbed hold of the curtain. With one fluid motion, he tugged it back.

Hermione's mind went blank as her hands slowly fell from her body.

He was _magnificent._

Every inch of his body was sculpted to perfection. She could practically feel the vibrations from his soft pale flesh, with deep shadows over every muscle, every _ripple _of his body. His white-blond hair brushed against his strong shoulders and Hermione's fixated gaze followed his arm as he reached to push it back from his eyes. His forearms were large and corded with muscle and she momentarily wondered what it would feel like to have them wrapped around her.

Hermione scanned her eyes across his stomach. Her fingers simply _itched _to reach out and drag along the rows of muscle lined there. She'd swoop down to his navel, which was circled by soft, wisps of hair and then further, down the muscular V connected to his hips…

Hermione's eyes finally found the part of his body that she dreaded above all. Having never before seen this part of the male anatomy in person, she had to admit that it was both frightening and fascinating at the same time. It felt completely surreal to be seeing such a private part of him. Her lip quivered and her eyes widened as her mind drifted to the fact she had been fighting to ignore all night… that eventually, in order for the game to come to an end…they'd have to...

_Don't think about that now, _she thought angrily to herself. And yet, she still couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Only a few more seconds passed when she suddenly noticed as it twitched to life, and begin to harden and grow. Hermione gasped as her eyes flew up to see Draco scanning over her body with the same intensity that she had been scanning over his.

A mixture of emotions swept over her, from confusion to excitement to denial. It couldn't be that she was the one to cause him to react that way... surely it was only due to the game? Hermione shook her head, of course it was. Malfoy had made it quite clear that he held no desire to do any of these things with her.

She tucked her wounded pride back into the corner, and squared her shoulders. It was in that moment that she decided to approach the remaining events of the night as she did every obstacle she faced, with detachment and determination to see it through to the end.

Steam from the warm water encircled their bodies as Draco scanned over Hermione's womanly figure. He could clearly see in the moment that he revealed himself to her that she found his body as appealing as he found hers. _No surprise there, _Draco thought with his usual amount of cockiness. So he was surprised to say the least, when his eyes found hers once more to see her staring at him with an expressionless mask and a sort of aloofness to her gaze. Never before in his adult life had a female looked upon his nude body with such a lack of enthusiasm.

Draco frowned as Hermione took a step back, allowing him room to enter. He stood stiffly for a moment longer before entering the shower and closing the curtain behind him.

They stood in silence as the warmth of the shower wrapped around their naked forms. Water bounced against Draco's muscular chest and back onto Hermione's sensitive skin. She kept her head bowed, staring at the rise and fall of his breath, attempting to thwart the increasingly strengthening blossom of desire from within, demanding that she rub soapy lather over Draco's hard and waiting body. Hermione bit down on the urges that had begun to swirl through her, clouding her decision to remain unaffected to Draco's masculine and completely naked body standing in front of her.

Hermione released a shaky breath and turned her back to him and bent to grab the soap. As she did so, Draco's eyes shot down to the round ass displayed before him and he growled as his hands shot out, seemingly on their own, and pulled her back against his groin.

Hermione gasped as she felt his large hands wrap firmly around her waist and pull her back against him. Her eyes widened at the feel of his large, hard cock between the crevice of her bottom and as she stood straight once more, he wrapped his arms around her middle, locking her in the cage of his solid body.

She stood stiffly as he slowly lowered his mouth to her wet skin and began kissing a line down her throat. The water flowed over both of their bodies and Hermione begrudgingly admitted how amazing it felt to have him pressed up fully against her. She bit her lip as she very slowly shifted against his cock, forcing Draco to bite down on her neck and _hiss._

Draco himself was far beyond reason as he held her womanly figure tightly against him. Her wet body slid against his own as he lavished her neck and collarbone with his tongue and teeth. It didn't matter that it was Granger he was with in that moment. She felt incredible, and Draco could feel only one word course through him as he ran his large hands over her stomach and down her sides…

_More…_

He lifted his hands to her wet breasts and groaned against her ear as she arched against him. He felt as though a man possessed in that moment, though somewhere deep within him an irritating voice demanded that he pay attention to why he was there in the first place. A part of him wanted to squish the voice to silence it, but Draco somehow found it in him to release Hermione's soft body and take a shaky step back.

It took a moment for Hermione to regain control over her desire ridden mind, but she finally forced herself to turn toward him with the soap in her hand. When she faced him, she saw that his eyes were half-lidded and that he was breathing hard. His member stood fully erect and the way it leaned toward her in a clearly needy manner caused Hermione to gulp and finally step forward.

Draco watched her with barely controlled desire. Her body was accented by the dim lighting of the room and his mouth watered as he watched her wet breasts bounce with every movement she made. He could barely make out the hesitant look on her features as she took a step toward him. He held his breath in anticipation as she slowly reached out with the slightest hint of curiosity, and rubbed one silky smooth hand over his chest.

Draco closed his eyes the moment that her skin made contact with his own. He bit back a moan at her seemingly innocent ministrations by breathing out through his nose and opening his eyes.

She was staring at his chest as though she couldn't quite believe that he was really there. That was one oddity that they both shared and Draco felt the sudden impulse to reach out and grab hold of her again, if only to prove to them both that this was real. But he did not get the chance. Hermione lifted the soap and began rubbing it against his skin, followed closely by her other hand, which trailed behind the slick lather.

With one hand on each side starting below his ears, she slid her fingers down the arch of his neck and over his large, muscular shoulders. Draco held his breath as she moved over the ridges of his stomach and the slopes of his hips. She paused for a moment, and as if coming to a sudden decision, locked onto his eyes and slowly lowered herself down in front of him, onto her knees. Draco's jaw clenched as her gaze traveled lower to stare at his hard and aching desire, hanging only inches from her face.

She lifted her hands, placed one on each hip, and then slowly inched them downwards. Draco's body tightened and his cock jumped slightly as her slick fingers slid down, around, and past his most deprived of regions. His body relaxed in a disappointed exhale as she kept moving away from it, down the tops of his legs.

Draco was suddenly and begrudgingly reminded of his last turn when he had purposely avoided the part of her that craved to be touched the most. He growled as he reached down and grabbed a handful of her wet hair and as gently as possible, though not without difficulty considering the intense strain in his body, he tilted her head back to stare into her eyes.

_"Quit your teasing!" _he barked down at her. What surprised him even more than the effect she seemed to be having upon his body, was that her response was to simply smile up at him and shake her head.

"Your card says nothing about washing _that _part of you, Malfoy," she said sweetly. Draco closed his eyes as he released her, and his head fell sideways to lean against the wall as he groaned.

"Damn you and damn this bloody game," he muttered sourly. Hermione only smiled as she stood and moved around to his back.

Draco's eyes fell shut as she began rubbing soothing circles over his shoulders and neck. _She certainly does have talented hands, _Draco mused, and he forced himself not to think of what else she could use those talented hands for. He sighed, if it weren't for the feeling of her wet breasts pressed against his back causing his manhood to remain at attention, he'd almost say that he was quite contented. And that alone was enough to set him on edge.

After having finished his back, Hermione moved downward, but paused for a moment to appreciate his muscular bottom. Her cheeks burned as she realized that this was not the first time that she had ogled his perfectly shaped bum...though she would'nt have ever guessed that she'd actually have an opportunity to _touch _it.

She took her time with this part of him, slowly rubbing down the dip of his lower back. His bottom felt rock solid beneath her touch as she rubbed soapy circles over him. A small giggle of joy escaped her lips as she realized just how much fun she was having with this particular area.

"Get a move on, will ya?" Draco sighed.

Hermione smiled. "What's the matter," she asked, "Not a fan of getting your bum rubbed?"

Draco crossed his arms and grunted. "Not particularly, no." Hermione pouted as she moved away from his ridiculously cute rump to finish washing down the backs of his legs.

The instant that she reached the heels of his feet she felt the spell of Draco's card release its grip on her. She took a moment to regain some sense of control over her heated body before standing to place the soap down and then turning the water off.

"All done," she said quickly, as she opened the shower curtain and stepped out into the crisp air of the bathroom. Draco stood rigid inside of the shower and Hermione could feel his eyes burning a hole into her as she quickly dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her body. She turned to face him.

"You coming?" she asked and Draco shivered at the double meaning of her words. His face remained blank as he clenched his jaw and slowly stepped out of the shower. Hermione watched him silently as he bent down and pulled on his pants. When he stood straight again, Hermione's eyes instantly fell to his giant bulge, and she had to bite back a sigh of pity as he slowly shuffled toward the door.

"I'll be downstairs," he muttered as he grabbed his wand and exited the bathroom. Once gone, Hermione's shoulders fell in a deep exhale of breath. Her body felt numb and on fire at the same time.

Draco was more man than Hermione could have ever imagined. The unabashed feminine side of her cried out to him on every level and yet the sensible side of her, the side that had been through years of torment at his hand, struggled to keep a hold on her ever increasing desire toward him.

Deep down Hermione knew…that her attraction toward him went far beyond the power of the game. Deep down she felt the uncoiling of desire at the thought of having sex…with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione groaned. At what point during the game did she start wanting him to _this _extent?

Hermione entered her bedroom and after pulling on some loose fitting pajama bottoms and a white tank top, walked back downstairs to where Draco was waiting, slouched in his armchair. Hermione cleared her throat as she plopped down into the one beside him. She ran a hand through her long, wet hair as she turned and smiled softly.

"So, my turn?" she asked. Draco nodded yet kept his head straight, as though refusing to look at her. Hermione bit her lip as she watched him. His attitude had been sour since the beginning, but his mood seemed to have darkened considerably since she had seen him only a few moments ago.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Draco turned to glare at her. "Other than being forced into a sex game with a frizzy-haired twit? No, nothing at all, everything's bloody _peachy,_" he snapped. Something in his tone went far beyond the nastiness that she was accustomed to hearing from him and it sent a startling pain through her chest.

"Oh..." she replied in a small voice. Draco breathed out heavily as he regarded her and couldn't help but regret the harshness of his words.

_Wait, when did I gain a conscious?_ He thought angrily. _It's this stupid game! It's tricking me into thinking that I actually care what the stupid girl feels! _And yet still, he couldn't shake the sagging regret in his chest as he watched her sad eyes staring off into nothing.

"Hey," he muttered softly. Hermione looked up at him with questioning eyes. Draco swallowed hard as the apology slipped back down his throat. "Pick a card already," he finally said in a low tone. The hope in Hermione's face vanished as she nodded and reached out to grab the top card from the deck.

She lifted it to her face and scanned over the picture. He waited patiently for her gaze to snap back up to his own as she slowly handed the card to him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

A woman was bent over a man's knee with a silky black blindfold over her eyes. Her face was contorted into a mixture of pleasure and pain and her bottom was red and welted. In the man's hand was a think wooden paddle, raised high into the air, getting ready for another strike...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- thank you x1000 for your reviews! My heart flutters with joy every time I read them!

I apologize for any typos, I swear I read over this thing a million times but they always seem to sneak past me.

Hope you are enjoying! More nastiness to come ;)

~~Eminite~~


	7. Phase Six: Spanking

**A/N - Thank you once again to those who reviewed! I'm so happy that you're enjoying my little 'ol story. Your words of encouragement add fuel to my writing fire**

Moonlit-Midnights: from my own twisted brain, my friend ;)

EsemmeTresemme: thank you for letting me know! I can't count how many times I've re-read each chapter but my eyes seem to just scan right over some of the errors

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phase Six: Spanking<em>**

* * *

><p>Draco felt his pulse quicken as he watched Hermione fidget in her chair.<p>

"I don't see how that could be pleasurable."

Draco smirked. "You'd be surprised," he said, causing Hermione's eyes to widen and fly up to his own.

"You mean...you've _done _this before?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and stood from his chair. Hermione's eyes followed him as he walked toward the stairs that led up to his room.

"Follow me," he told her.

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "Why are we going to your room?"

"Because that's where the paddle is."

Hermione gawked at his retreating back. "You have a_ paddle?"_ Draco turned to look at her with a devilish grin on his face.

"I am a _Slytherin, _after all_" _he reminded her. "We tend to be a bit on the wicked side." Hermione continued to gawk at him until he turned the corner and she heard his door click open. "Granger, get your soon to be sore ass up here!" Hermione _"eeked!" _as she stood quickly from her chair and ran up the steps to his room.

Hermione peeked into his bedroom slowly. Having never before been inside, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. A few virgins chained to his bed, the walls covered in mirrors so that he'd never have to endure a moment of not ogling his own beauty…something along those lines would not have surprised her. But what _did _surprise her was that his room was quite..._ordinary._

His bed was the same size as hers and above it hung the Slytherin flag. His broom stick was propped up in the corner and his school books were stacked on top of his dresser. A few pictures of his family scattered the wall, and it wasn't until she saw the malicious eyes of Lucius Malfoy staring back into her own did Hermione snap back to reality.

Draco knelt in the corner of his room, digging through a large oak chest with what looked to be his family crest on it. He turned to see Hermione hovering in the doorway looking quite uncertain.

"Come in," he told her, turning back around to continue his search.

Truth be told, Draco was quite excited to get this turn underway. He had long since discovered that he had a bit of a kinky streak in him, though most did not know it. He had only ever used his little box of goodies once before, and though he couldn't quite remember her name, he would never forget the feeling of dominance that ran through his veins as he released his true torturing ability upon the pleading girl.

Hermione's hands were turning in her lap as she watched Draco dig through his chest. He seemed lost in thought as he searched for what would soon be her pain inflictor. She rolled her eyes. It seemed silly...someone hitting you repeatedly passed as pleasure? Though it appeared that Draco enjoyed inflicting the blows, and Hermione could not help but wonder just how many others had been at his mercy in the past.

Not for the first time tonight, Hermione wondered how many women Draco had been with in his short years as an adult male. He was obviously quite experienced...and she wasn't surprised. There wasn't a witch in all of Hogwarts that wouldn't give anything for a night with him. Not only was he smart and filthy rich, but Hermione begrudgingly admitted that he was one of the most attractive men she had ever known.

She wondered if he could tell just how _inexperienced _she was. The only male she had ever had any physical contact with before was Ron, with the occasional hand-holding or awkward hug. It wasn't that she believed herself completely unappealing to the opposite sex. There had been some that pursued her in the past… but school had always come first.

"A-ha," Draco said suddenly as he stood and turned toward Hermione with a black box in his hands. "Found it." Hermione watched carefully as Draco dropped the box onto his bed and grabbed his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at the lock and after muttering something under his breath, reached forward and opened it. She couldn't help but peak over his shoulder.

Draco smirked in private glee as he heard Hermione's quick intake of breath. He stretched his arms over his head and took a moment to appreciate his dirty treasure chest...

He had everything from handcuffs to whips. Colorful bottles of oils and lubes were scattered along the bottom and a long peacock feather was tucked into the corner. Draco reached down and started digging through the box until he felt the hard, wooden handle of the paddle.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I-I had no idea..." Draco turned toward her and raised an eyebrow. He realized that he enjoyed when she was flustered. He watched with interest as the pink blush came back to her cheeks and her mouth parted into a silent "O". A smirk re-appeared on his lips as he locked eyes with hers and brought the leather paddle back down onto his hand with one loud, _"thwack!"_

"Drop your pants," he demanded in a stern voice. Hermione swallowed hard as the pull of the card fought against her better judgment. Before she knew it, she was sliding her pajama pants off of her legs and kicking them to the side of the room. Draco scanned over her body with burning grey eyes. Hermione hesitated for a moment before pulling off her underwear, leaving her in only a white tank top.

Draco's eyes did not leave hers as he reached behind him and grabbed a silky black blindfold from the box. He sat the paddle on the bed and then moved to Hermione's back. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I'll try to be gentle," he whispered in a husky, deep voice. "No promises." Hermione gasped as she felt his warm tongue flick at her ear. She then felt the cool fabric of the blindfold slide over her eyes and she held it in place as Draco tied it in the back. No longer able to see what was going on, Hermione waited until Draco's hand found hers to be led to the bed. Once there, Draco did not hesitate to push her front side down so that she was propped up with her elbows on the bed, her feet planted firmly on the floor.

Draco felt his cock harden even more than it's already painful state as he scanned over her round ass propped up into the air before him as though it was an offering. His mouth watered as he took a step closer and slid the leather paddle between her milky white thighs and pushed gently, causing her legs to part. A soft moan escaped Hermione's mouth as he ran a single finger down her spine. He softly stroked her bottom, as if apologizing for what he was about to do.

The first blow came so unexpectedly, that Hermione cried out in shock. Her head dropped to the bed and her arms stretched out in front of her to grasp onto the bed sheets so that her ass was lifted even higher into the air. Draco did not hesitate to land another blow, and was pleased when Hermione cried out once more. He took a moment to softly rub the paddle over her already blushed cheeks before reaching back and striking again.

Hermione's body was reacting far differently than she would have expected. Instead of pain and embarrassment, Hermione felt a surge of kinky pleasure ripple through her body. She couldn't help but savor every blow and hold her breath in anticipation for the next one. He wasn't hitting her hard - just enough so that the sting mixed with the pleasure, making it impossible to do anything but lay there and take it.

Draco was breathing hard as he reached forward and rubbed a comforting hand over her welted bottom and then struck again. His eyes traveled to her face and he watched in fascination as her features twisted into a look of pain and pleasure with every strike of his paddle. Something in him knew that she'd enjoy this. She was far kinkier than she let on.

Hermione cried out again and again. Draco increased his swing until the room was filled with slaps and moans and he couldn't tell if they were coming from her or from him. He clenched his jaw as his arms and legs began to shake. He dropped the paddle to the floor and wrapped his hands around her small waist. He moved behind her and pulled her back against his erection and she gasped in shock as she felt his throbbing length against her backside.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," he growled out to no one in particular. Hermione's answer was a rub of her ass against his hard cock, causing a moan to escape from Draco's mouth. He bowed his head, causing his long hair to fall over his eyes which were squeezed shut in an effort to regain control over his body.

Hermione couldn't understand why she was so willing to be with him now. But she wanted it. She wanted it from _him. _She couldn't remember when she stopped fighting the pull of the game, but at some point during the night she had completely given in to her fate.

A small smile formed on her mouth. A few seconds later she felt Draco quickly move away from her and stomp into his bathroom. Hermione slowly pushed herself up from his bed and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes. She heard running water from behind the door, and could only guess that he was trying to get a hold of himself before they continued the game.

Hermione hissed as she pulled her underwear and sweatpants on over her tender flesh. She turned toward the closed bathroom door. "I'll be downstairs." She waited until she heard Draco's grunt of acknowledgment before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Draco splashed cold water onto his face and groaned. His arms still shook as he leaned heavily against the sink.<p>

_How the fuck did I get here?_

Only a few short hours ago he was able to say with confidence that he was a level-headed and sane bloke with the same sort of needs as any other. _Now _however, he was seriously considering the possibility that he had gone completely bonkers.

Hermione_-bloody-_Granger. For years he had fought to keep up with her in both academics and power, loathe as he was to admit it. She was a muggle-born… a mudblood. He was born into a powerful wizarding family with both money and influence and Merlin knew that he flaunted it. But those sorts of things never impressed the pompous Head Girl of Hogwarts. And a place deep within him had detested her for it.

He watched her in secret throughout the years, befriending all she met, a constant smile on her face but for the moments she caught sight of him. In every class she was the favorite pupil. In every assessment she came out the winner. It had infuriated him to know that he was second best to a mudblood.

Yet now his hands itched with longing at the thought of touching her, the fact that she wasn't in his sight at that very moment caused a bitter acid to swirl through his stomach. A few times during the night she had turned his way with a smile and it was for _him. _And he wanted more. More smiles, more kisses, more _Hermione._

Draco sighed angrily at his reflection in the mirror.

_How the fuck did I get here…?_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Hermione's leg was bouncing with impatience and she was biting at her nails. Draco still hadn't come down from his bedroom and every second that passed caused the ache in her gut to grow. She glanced at the cards and wondered if pulling one would help any. Acting on a very un-Hermione like impulse, she reached forward and grabbed a card.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally feeling a little bit more in-control, Draco exited his bedroom and began walking down the stairs. He breathed in deeply as he turned the corner into the common room, and then stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth fell open in disbelief as he spotted Hermione standing in front of the fire.<p>

Hermione stared at him with guilty eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. She was wearing black fishnet stockings and tall leather boots. Leather booty shorts clung like skin and a matching black bra pushed her breasts together in a rather sinful way, causing Draco's mouth to water.

But what was worst of all were the cute black kitty ears that sat on top of her head, and the long sweeping tail attached to her backside.


	8. Phase Seven: Cheater

**_Phase Seven: Cheater_**

* * *

><p>Hermione shuffled her feet in the uncomfortable silence of the room as Draco continued to gawk at her with his mouth hung open.<p>

_"What?" _she barked out. He closed his mouth as he continued to scan appreciatively over her body.

"May I ask –"

"– Why I'm dressed like a skanky cat?" Hermione finished his question. She turned her face to the side and crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to appear nonchalant. The only thing she succeeded in doing was pushing her breasts even higher, causing Draco's eyes to dart to her tits. Hermione sighed as she stomped to the table and grabbed the card she had pulled from the deck. She shoved it toward him and then walked back to her spot in front of the fire. Draco chuckled as he watched her long black tail sway from side to side.

Draco read over the card in his hand, which was written in angry, red letters:

**_Cheater! Now you must be at the mercy of your partner's hand. For only he can decide when you've been a good kitty and are able to strip your shame away._**

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You cheated?"

"I did not cheat!" she bit back. "I just forgot that it was your turn...I guess I got a little ahead of myself." Draco snorted in amusement and took a seat in his armchair.

"So you can't take that outfit off until I say so?" he asked. Hermione's frantic eyes snapped to his mocking ones.

_He wouldn't..._

Draco smirked.

_Oh yes he would…_

Hermione shivered at the realization that Draco could drag this on for as long as he liked... he could never tell her to remove the leather kitty costume. She had already tried removing it, but a strong spell held it in place. Hermione felt horror like a weight in her stomach at the thought of what she would do if he told her to keep it on. She couldn't exactly walk into her classes dressed as a sex kitten.

"I guess we'll have to see if you're a good kitty tonight."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said before stomping to her chair, her tall leather boots clicked against the stone floor. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs as her lips pursed in irritation. Draco ran his eyes over the length of her fishnet-clad legs and frowned as the throbbing in his groin returned. This game was not going to make it easy on him, was it?

Draco sighed as he reached forward and grabbed a card. He stared at it for a few moments with an expressionless mask.

"I'm not doing it," he said suddenly, shaking his head. He dropped the card on the table and slunk back in his chair.

Hermione swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she felt the pull of the card spark to life. She knew what it was before looking, and she felt panic and anxiety mix with the desire course through her. She had known that it would eventually lead to acts such as this…

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the card.

A man was lying on top of a bed. His wrists were secured above him by handcuffs. A woman was leaning over him, pleasuring him with her mouth.

Hermione quivered as she felt Draco's looming company beside her. The fear in her surpassed all she had felt during the past cards of the night. She believed this to be an extremely intimate act, and to be sharing it with _Malfoy…! _It was not often that Hermione was faced with tasks she held no knowledge or experience in. What if she did it wrong? What if he laughed at her? She had already gone through enough humiliation to last a life time. She wasn't sure she could take any more...

_It won't matter!_ she reminded herself for what seemed to be the hundredth time of the night. _I won't recall any of this even happening! I just have to endure it for a few more hours at most and then I'll never have to think about it again…_

Hermione stared up into his stubborn-set face and frowned. Why would he be so against it anyway? It wasn't as though he was doing any of the work...

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" Hermione spat. "All you have to do is lie there. You're not the one who has to..." Hermione swallowed. Her voice was low and depressed.

"You just don't get it…" he muttered so quietly that she missed it.

Hermione stood from her chair and turned her back to him. "You know, you've really got to stop acting as if this is the worst thing that has ever happened to you. Sure you hate me and sure I'm not the most experienced witch in Hogwarts, but you'd think that a night of kinky sexual acts with no ties would be alluring to most men of your age! I'm not _completely_ revolting, am I?" Draco had missed most of what she said, his attention was focused on the two perfectly rounded cheeks peeking out from her tiny shorts.

"Are you listening, Malfoy?" she asked, swinging around to face him. Draco's eyes flew up to her face, his expression betraying that he had been in a dream-like state.

"Hmm?" he asked blankly. Hermione threw her arms up in the air.

"If _anyone's_ getting the shorter stick here, it's me. You're a mean prat who thinks only of yourself. It doesn't matter that you're good looking and experienced!" _Keep telling yourself that Hermione..._

Draco stretched his arms behind his head and smiled languidly, his straight white teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the room. "You think I'm good looking?" he asked. Hermione plopped down in her chair and groaned.

"Oh get off it, Malfoy. I know it, more importantly _you _know it..."

Draco shrugged his large shoulders and closed his eyes. "I can't deny that you've surprised me as well. I would have never of guessed that you had a figure hiding beneath your bulky Gryffindor robes."

Hermione's eyes widened as she shifted in her chair and crossed her arms over her stomach, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Yeah right," she said in a small voice. "You're just trying to make me feel better about myself so that you can shoot me back down again."

Draco opened his eyes and shook his head softly. "No, Granger. I'm serious. You've got a great body. I only wonder why you prefer to hide it beneath that prissy bookworm look." He wasn't sure where the urge to reassure her had come from.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I don't have time to care about my appearance," she said, not understanding why she was explaining herself to him. "I've got enough to worry about as it is."

Draco snorted. "Like what?"

"Plenty of things! You have _no idea _what it's like, living day to day with the responsibility that I carry..." Draco raised an eyebrow as he glanced around the head common room that they shared and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe you _do _understand that part. But I wasn't born into a wizarding family with more money than they know what to do with. People like you are _supposed _to be beautiful. And I'm..." her voice trailed off as she stared into the fire.

"…You're what?" he asked, though a part of him feared her answer.

Sad brown eyes met piercing grey ones. "You know all too well, Malfoy. You remind me of it at every possibility." Draco flinched though Hermione didn't seem to notice. "I am muggle born. _You've_ known who you are and where you were going to end up from the beginning… but I feel like I've had to continuously fight for it. I've had to prove myself worthy to be called a witch. I suppose I focused all of my energy and power on it, everything else just sort of took a back seat."

Draco watched her as her eyes fell back to her feet. Her shoulders were hunched and she appeared as though she wished she could fade into nothing. Draco realized in that moment that he hated seeing her in such a state. She had been in his face from the beginning, demanding attention with her very presence. To see her in such a feeble condition just seemed…_wrong. _But he attempted to push those worrying thoughts from his mind as he turned to stare at the fire.

They sat in silence for several long moments until Hermione started fidgeting in her chair. The pull of Draco's card was beginning to take its toll on her and it seemed that in that moment there was nothing that Hermione wanted more that to drag him upstairs and lock him up while she had her way with him.

_Or…the **game's** way with him..._

"So why don't you want to do this card?" Hermione asked him shyly. She could see Draco's jaw clench.

"I don't have handcuffs," he bit out far too quickly. Hermione shook her head.

"I saw handcuffs in your box, Malfoy. What's the _real_ reason?"

Draco breathed out deeply from his nose and stood from his chair. He stared down into Hermione's questioning eyes. "It's not the physical part that has me on edge, ok?" he said as he began walking toward the stairs. He stopped when he reached them, his body stood rigid and tense. "I do not like being in situations where I'm not... in control. The thought of being locked up and unable to stop something... disturbs me."

Hermione watched him carefully as he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "So are you coming or what?" he asked, and Hermione realized in that moment the amount of trust he was putting in her. It caused a soft smile to form on her lips. She stood and walked past him and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>The black box containing Draco's little collection of toys was lying on the ground, still open from their previous card. Hermione knelt down and grabbed the cold metal cuffs that sat within. Her fingers grazed over the peacock feather and she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have it dragged across her flesh. Suddenly feeling the presence of Draco standing over her, she stood and turned to face him.<p>

"You ready?" she asked with flushed cheeks. He seemed to consider the question for a moment before sitting on his bed and scooting until his back was resting against the headboard. With an unreadable expression, he lifted his muscular arms above his head and waited for Hermione to move slowly toward him and handcuff his hands to the headboard. She breathed deeply as she backed away and looked down at him.

He watched her carefully with narrowed eyes. She appeared extremely nervous about this challenge and Draco could understand why. She'd obviously never been this intimate with anyone before and was second guessing herself. Draco on the other hand was quite curious as to how she would handle it. Most girls he had been with in the past often claimed that they were experts in this field, only to bestow upon him the same up and down motion that honestly bored him to tears. There was more to this particular art than most knew.

Hermione sat beside him on his bed as her gaze locked on the large lump beneath his pants. Feeling the fear slowly leak from her body the closer that she got to him, she reached forward and slowly stroked the fabric over the bulge. Draco breathed out heavily at her first physical contact against the place that had for too long been denied and Hermione repeated the action once more, only harder. She cupped him through his pants and ran her hand over his length, marveling at just how long and how thick it was.

Draco let his head fall back against the headboard as she traveled curiously over his manhood. If he had not been so completely fogged with desire in that moment, he would have thought her quite amusing. She looked as though she had discovered something astonishing, not unlike how she appeared when having mastered a spell in class.

Hermione hesitated for a second before she grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down far enough so that his member was free of its confides. Draco held his breath as her hand inched toward his cock. The second that her fingertips brushed against the surprisingly silky skin, his body relaxed in a long, deep exhale. Hermione scooted closer to his body as she wrapped her hand fully around his shaft. Her fingers couldn't quite reach all the way around, causing Hermione to wonder how he would possibly be able to fit inside of her...

Her gaze flicked up to watch his face as she slid her hand slowly upwards. His head was leaning back against the board and his brawny arms were securely strapped above his head with his hands clenched into fists. A sudden feeling of dominance rushed through Hermione's body and she found that she enjoyed it. A small smirk played on her lips as she sat up from the bed and climbed on top of him.

Draco's eyes flew open upon feeling the weight of Hermione's body straddling his own. He looked down at her to see her staring back at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Her arms were planted under his armpits and her face was dangling dangerously close to his own. His eyes darted to where her breasts were hanging lusciously from her tiny leather top. His hands simply _ached _to reach out and cup them fully in his palms, but he knew that he was completely at her mercy...

Hermione shifted slowly, gasping at the feel of his hard cock pressed firmly against her womanhood. Draco bit the side of his cheek as she repeated the motion again and again, starting a rhythm against his body. Hermione slowly lowered her mouth toward his, but stopped inches from him as she stared him directly in the eyes. She was going to let him make the decision...

Draco's inner battle lasted longer than he would have first expected. To kiss her freely...without the game telling him to do so seemed absurd, only a few short hours ago, he would have never even considered the possibility that he'd _want _to kiss her. But Draco was a logical man and his logic told him that Hermione Granger was far more than the simple mudblood twit that he had made her out to be from the beginning. She was smart and collected. She was passionate and always stood up for what she believed in. And in that moment Draco seriously considered finally relinquishing himself to the game. See how far he could go with the virgin queen of Hogwarts. It was not as though it would make any difference when the sun rose tomorrow. He wouldn't remember any of it!

Draco stared up into her uncertain eyes as she waited patiently for his answer.

_Fuck it!_

Draco closed the space between them. His lips crashed onto hers with a force that caused her to gasp, and Draco swallowed the noise greedily. His arms yanked against his restraints, wanting to reach out and grab the back of her head to pull her even closer to him and his hungering need for her.

It took a few moments before Hermione was able to slow the heated kiss between them. She pulled away slowly and they both gasped for air. She lowered her mouth back down to his once, twice, three times. Her kisses were soft...gentle.

And then she moved downward and kissed his chin. She then kissed his neck, then his collar bone, and then his chest. Draco's teeth clenched tightly as she ran her tongue over his nipple, and then down the crevice of his stomach. It swooped downwards into his navel as she continued to kiss lower and lower.

She hesitated for only a moment before she reached down and wrapped her hand around his heavy length. In place of the fear she would have expected she'd feel, she felt wonder and curiosity. She wondered what he would taste like, was curious as to whether or not she'd like it. There was only one way to find out...

Hermione moved closer to his member and in one, long stroke of her tongue, she traveled from base to tip. She felt Draco stiffen beneath her, but the only thing on her mind at the moment was the taste of him. She flicked her tongue over the tip then ran it slowly around the outside.

Draco hissed through his clenched teeth as she took the entire tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked. He lifted his head from the headboard to look down at her and watched through hooded eyes as she wrapped one hand firmly around the base and pleasured the tip with her tongue. Suddenly, her eyes locked on his and what he saw there was a burning fire which immediately caused a tingle of anticipation to run down his spine.

She continued to stare at him as she moved slowly down his shaft until she had more than half of it in her mouth. Draco clenched his eyes shut for a moment and let a puff of air escape from between his lips as she moved upwards once more, then back down.

Hermione couldn't believe the feeling that was racing through her body. Watching a powerful man like Malfoy tremble at her touch made her feel invincible. She continued to pump his cock in and out. Up and down. She quickened her pace, her hand following behind her tight lipped embrace.

_"Fuck..." _Draco bit out. His entire body shook and he could feel his climax nearing and yet... somehow he knew that it would never come this way. It was the game. The game held him back from the thing his body currently craved for more than food, or water, or air.

Hermione moaned and Draco could feel the vibrations travel over his cock. She softly scraped her teeth over his skin and he growled in frustration. Hermione's eyes watched him carefully, so when his brows pushed together and his eyes clenched shut into a look of pain, she pulled back from him.

"...A-are you okay?" she asked, concern laced through her voice.

Draco's teeth clench together and it took a few moments for him to open his eyes. Upon looking down and seeing her worry filled face, he nodded his head sharply.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure her, though it sounded aggressive even to his own ears. Hermione sat up and pushed a stray curl from her cheek. Her eyes fell and Draco flinched when he heard the painful sound of denial in her voice.

"Did...did I hurt you?" she asked.

Draco breathed out deeply and closed his eyes. "Unlock me," he demanded.

Hermione grabbed the key from the bedside table and moved to unlock his wrists. Her eyes remained downcast as a feeling of embarrassment, shame, and denial washed through her.

The second that his wrists were free from the headboard, Hermione moved to get off of the bed. But before she was able, Draco grabbed her around the waist, flipped her around so that she was on her back and he was on top of her, and then lowered his mouth to hers in a frenzied and passionate kiss.

He poured all of his desire and need into his bruising assault on her mouth. It felt as though he just couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug, coursing through his veins and making it impossible to draw even a single breath without her being on his mind.

Hermione's body melted against his as he tangled his fingers through her hair and bit at her lips. His muscular thigh was pressed firmly against her womanhood and she couldn't help from slowly grinding herself against him. Draco pulled back from their kiss when she began to move. His forehead fell into the crook of her neck and his shuttered breath against her skin caused goose-bumps to break out over her body.

Draco slowly lifted his head and stared down into her eyes. He could see that they mirrored his own frustration and a small smile tugged at his lips. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. The internal battle he had been fighting all night seemed to have vanished for a moment as he stared down at her.

"You're beautiful," he said, causing Hermione to gasp and her eyes to narrow.

"You don't mean that," she said, shaking her head. "You're only saying it because the game is causing you to feel that way."

Draco felt the prickle of denial within him. "I think that I've always known," he said, though he seemed to of said it mostly to himself. His brows pushed together in confusion as he suddenly pushed himself up to sit on the side of his bed. Hermione watched the corded muscles on his back move beneath his skin.

"I've always known," he repeated. "It's just that...I wouldn't allow myself to see the truth. I was raised to think a certain way. I do not take defeat easily, and you…you're perfect...at everything that you do."

Hermione could not believe the words that were coming from the cold hearted Slytherin beside her. Surely it was due to the game. It was the only reasonable excuse. Draco Malfoy was her enemy. He hated her, and she hated him.

Draco stood and stared down at her, his face suddenly void of emotion. "It doesn't matter anyway," he said with a hard tone. "The completion card will show up eventually. Once this is finally over with, we won't remember it ever occurring." _And these horrifying feelings toward her will vanish._

Hermione distantly wondered at the sting in her chest as she nodded in agreement. "So what should we do now?" she asked him, still embarrassed and confused.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I believe that it's your turn."


	9. Phase Eight: Bad Kitty

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story._

**_Phase Eight: Bad Kitty_**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes focused on the waiting deck of cards sitting on the table in front of her. The pile that was lying beside it, the pile of all that they had gone through so far was rapidly growing larger and larger and thinking back on each task that they had completed only caused Hermione puzzlement over her new found feelings for Draco Malfoy.<p>

In her years of knowing him she had thought him incapable of anything but cruelty. But tonight Hermione had discovered something else within him. Something that was exciting and..._enduring. _Oddly enough, Hermione had begun to worry that the hardest part of the night would come in the end, when they had to _obliviate _each other's memories and go back to the way it had been before.

Hermione sighed as her cheek fell into her palm. She did not notice that Draco had been watching her carefully and had sighed along with her.

Draco too was becoming increasingly aware of his changing feelings toward Hermione. Only a few short hours ago he would have thought it insane, but he had finally admitted to himself that she was unlike any other witch he had ever met.

The type of girls that Draco was accustomed to being with were everything pureblooded socialites should be. They were polite and accommodating. They were beautiful and distinguished. But what stuck out to him most of all was that they were _dull. _Hermione on the other hand was anything but. She rivaled him in every aspect. She demanded attention everywhere she went. And he had never before realized the true beauty she held. It wasn't an ostentatious sort of beauty, but now that he permitted himself to actually see it, it was near blinding.

And the _only_ reason Draco permitted himself to face these feelings, was because he knew that by the end of the night... he would never recall them.

Hermione fidgeted with the cat ears that were still stuck on her head. "Can I take this ridiculous outfit off?" she sighed. _"…Please?"_

Draco ran his eyes over the length of her body and smirked. "I don't know… I think it rather suits you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, though a small smile pulled at her lips. "Because nothing screams 'Head Girl' like an all leather ensemble…"

"It's not all that bad, is it?"

Hermione _huffed_ and tapped her leather boot to the stone floor. "What say you to dressing up in ass-less chaps so that I can ogle your butt for the rest of the night? That doesn't sound_ 'all that bad' _to you, does it?" Draco laughed and Hermione's smile grew wider. She cleared her throat as the realization hit her… _I'm flirting with Draco Malfoy!_

"All right, you can take it off," he said, though a bit of disappointment laced his tone. Hermione jumped up from her chair and was about to run up the stairs to her room when Draco's voice stopped her. "But only if you do it right here in front of me."

Hermione stared down at his smirking face and shook her head. "You really are something..."

He crossed his arms behind his head smugly. "… I am, aren't I?"

Hermione sighed and turned around. The clicking of her heals on the stone floor and the crackle of the fire were the only noises present as she moved to stand in front of the fireplace, exactly where she had completed the first card Draco had drawn. She reached up and grabbed hold of the cat ears on her head and pulled…_and pulled_…but they wouldn't come off. She reached down to unzip her top. It too would not budge, and Hermione stared back at Draco in confusion.

"It's not coming off," she said.

Draco's brows pushed together. "I said, _you may take it off now!"_ he spoke each word loud and clear. Hermione tried again, but still the clothes would not come loose.

Draco pushed himself up from his chair and walked toward her. He reached up and grabbed hold of the cat ears and pulled. They came off easily in his hand and he glanced up at Hermione, now understanding what had to be done.

Hermione began backing away upon seeing the lecherous stare in Draco's eyes. "What...?" she asked carefully.

Draco took a step forward for every step she took back. "It seems as though the only one that can remove your outfit..." Hermione's back bumped against the wall. "…is _me."_ He quickly closed the space between them and before Hermione was able to protest, grabbed hold of the zipper on her top and slid it downwards. The second that it was undone, Hermione's breasts came loose of the leather and bounced wickedly in front of Draco. He reached out slowly and rubbed his thumb tantalizingly over her left nipple and smirked when he heard her sharp intake of air. He ran his strong, calloused hands down the tops of her breasts and then cupped them completely in his palms.

Draco grasped her upper arms and turned her around so that he was at her back. Hermione closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto his shoulder, allowing him to dip his head forward and nibble softly at the base of her throat. Hermione moaned as he licked and breathed heavily against her sensitive flesh. He reached forward and pulled her leather top off. It dropped to the floor at their feet and was immediately forgotten.

Draco grasped both of her breasts in his hands and messaged them firmly for a moment before slowly sliding his hand down her taut stomach to the zipper of her tiny shorts. He slid the zipper downwards, the noise mixing with their breathy sighs. Draco hesitated for only a moment before dipping his hand into her shorts and pressing it firmly against her longing bud.

Hermione gasped in surprise as Draco pressed a finger against the part of her that had been aching all night. She arched her back as he started to rotate it slowly over her. She felt as though her legs would collapse under her at any moment, and Draco may have had the same notion for he quickly wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Draco..." Hermione breathed out. Draco bit softly at the side of her throat, but stopped when he suddenly felt her body shaking against him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, only distantly realizing that she had used his first name and wondering at the feeling upon hearing it from her lips provoked.

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed. "I want you… so bad..."

Draco said nothing for a moment. He simply held onto her, his chin resting against her temple. The fog lifted for a moment and Hermione feared that he was angry with her so she tried to pull away, but he held onto her.

"I want you too," he finally answered, and then slowly started bending downwards. Hermione stood still as he knelt behind her and grabbed hold of her unzipped shorts and pulled them down. The long, fury cat tail attached to the back of the shorts caused Draco to chuckle as he had her step out of them and tossed them to the side of the room.

Draco stood and turned Hermione around to face him. He stared down into her hooded eyes and watched in fascination as her tongue slid out from her lips in an inviting manner. He slowly started backing her up until he was able to sit her down in the chair. He knelt down once more and grasped her left foot, which was strapped into a tall leather boot. His eyes bore into hers as he dragged the zipper downwards one tick at a time.

Hermione felt her heart hammer against her chest as Draco took his time to slowly undress her. It seemed as though every move that he made was one of absolute perfection. His confidence caused Hermione's imagination to run wild.

Just _how much_ was Draco Malfoy capable of?

Oh Merlin did Hermione want to find out.

Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's left boot and then slid it off of her foot. He tossed it carelessly over his shoulder before grabbing the other foot and doing the same. He then placed a hand on each of her thighs, pried her legs apart and slid his warm, strong torso between them.

Hermione's head flew back and her hands lifted to tangle into his silky blond hair as his warm mouth enclosed around her left nipple. He nipped softly at it and messaged the right in his large hand as she began to quiver uncontrollably.

Draco could not be certain if it was he or Hermione that trembled. Perhaps it was both. All he knew was that he was aflame with a desire unlike any he had felt before. He growled in frustration as he wrapped his arms tightly around her mid-section and clenched his eyes shut in an effort to regain control. He breathed deeply for several moments as he felt himself calm. When he opened his eyes once more, he realized that his head was resting against Hermione's chest and that he could hear the steady rhythm of her heart beat. Her fingers were running soothingly through his hair and Draco found that he was the most content in that moment than he had been in a very long time.

Not without difficulty, Draco released her and stood. He immediately turned his back to her, afraid of what he would see in her large brown eyes and even more afraid of what she might see in his. He attempted to school his features as he turned around to face her. "You ready to flip the next card?" he asked as he stretched his back.

The flutter in Hermione's stomach died as she realized that the moment they had shared had just abruptly ended. The feeling of his strong torso and arms wrapped around her as they shared that momentary comfort in each other's embrace had Hermione hoping that they had turned some sort of corner… but looking into his empty grey eyes clearly stated that they had not.

Hermione sighed as she looked down. "I'm still wearing the fishnets," she pointed out. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware of that, Granger."

Hermione's eyes lowered into a glare. "Then why am I still wearing them, _Malfoy?"_

Draco sighed in indifference. "Maybe I don't want you to take them off yet."

_"What?_ You told me that I could take the outfit off!"

"Yeah, well. I took _most _of it off."

"For Merlin's sake! When will you get passed this?" she yelled, standing suddenly from the chair.

Draco's eyes scanned over her naked body accented sinfully by the firelight, before stopping once more on her angry eyes. "Passed what?"

"You being a prat!"

Draco felt the anger in his chest rise as he pushed his hair from his face and glared back at her. "What? You think that half a night of fooling around with a prissy schoolgirl is cause for me to re-evaluate myself?"

"I knew you could never be anything more than a slimy snake," Hermione bit out as she turned to go upstairs. "Just take a look at your underhanded, pathetic family and you can see where your true attributes lie!" Seemingly out of no where, a hand reached out and grabbed hold of her forearm, causing her to gasp and stumble backwards. Draco pulled her straight once more and tightened his grasp on her arm as he pointed a finger in front her face.

"_NEVER… _speak of my family again. We have more power in our _pinky fingers_ than you do in your entire body." Draco continued to glare at her for a moment before his anger subsided in one good look at her face. His features fell blank as he saw her eyes filled with anger, fear, and pain. He glanced down at his hand which was wrapped tightly around her arm in a way that was sure to bruise. He released her quickly and took a step back, as though burned. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around her chest and watched him carefully.

Draco stared down at his hand with confusion and revulsion. _Just like my father..._

"Hermione I -"

"- Forget it," she said quickly as she turned to go to her room. "I'm going to put clothes on and then we might as well continue the game. Hopefully it'll end soon."

Draco watched her retreat to her room as an overwhelming feeling of regret washed over him.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulled sweatpants over her fishnets with more force than was necessary. Muttering curse words under her breath and kicking her closet shut, she couldn't understand why for even a <em>second <em>she had felt anything other than utter hatred toward the silver haired prince of shit heads.

He had fooled her… fooled her into believing that just _maybe _he had an ounce of decency in him. _Maybe _he wasn't such a bad guy after all. HA! Thank Merlin he had washed that illusion away for her, because it wouldn't do her any good to think of Draco Malfoy as anything other than an arrogant prick.

Hermione sighed as she tiredly sat down on her bed. She glanced at the weathered grandfather clock and saw that it was nearing four in the morning. All too soon the sun would be rising. She had promised to help Ginny with her potions essay! What if she came looking for her and caught she and Malfoy together... doing Merlin knows what?

_...It would serve her right. It's her fault we're stuck playing this stupid game!_

Hermione punched her pillow a few times and bit back a scream of frustration before taking a deep calming breath, and exiting her room.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up as Hermione began descending the staircase. For the first time in many hours, he wasn't feeling the overwhelming urge he'd been fighting all night... one look at the dark bruise already forming on her arm took care of that. Her face was shadowed and her plump lips that had earlier been moist and inviting were turned down into a frown. She was wearing loose fitting sweats and a plain tank top. Her arms were still crossed over her chest. Draco cleared his throat as she took a seat beside him.<p>

"Look, Granger - "

" - I don't want to hear it, Malfoy. Let's just get this over with," she said quickly, causing Draco to bite back a growl.

"Listen, I am not fond of apologizing - "

" - Then don't!"

"Will you shut up and let me talk!" Hermione clenched her jaw shut tightly, but continued to glare at him. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm very... _sensitive _when it comes to my family. Though I realize that is no excuse..." he took a deep breath. "I apologize for grabbing you like that. I suppose you could blame it on the fact that I've not been properly trained in manners," he chuckled without humor.

The hard set to Hermione's features softened as she quietly regarded Draco. His hands were clenched in front of him and he did appear as though he was genuinely sorry. Never before had he apologized for one of his jibes… so why now? Hermione rolled her eyes, realizing that she had forgiven him already. "Dammit Malfoy!" She stood from her chair and glared down at him. Draco stared up at her in confusion.

"What now?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Hermione began to pace. "Why is it that every time you remind me of how foul you are, you have to go and ruin it by doing something stupid, like apologizing?" Draco was taken aback.

"Uh... Sorry?"

"There you go again!" Hermione threw her arms into the air and stood over him. They glared at each other for a few moments before Draco suddenly smiled and shook his head in quiet laughter. Hermione placed a hand to her lips, but couldn't help the giggle that forced its way through her mouth. She finally sighed as her anger completely dissipated. "I shouldn't have said that about your family," she offered as she sat down beside him once more. "I'm sorry as well."

Draco shrugged. "We aren't the most agreeable lot, I realize. But…" a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Thanks." They continued to sit in silence for several more moments before Draco cleared his throat. "So..." he turned towards the cards. "You ready?"

Hermione nodded, but said nothing. She simply reached forward and grabbed a card, flipped it over onto the table, and leaned back.

Silence… and then finally Hermione spoke. "What's that supposed to mean?" She grabbed the card from the table. It was a picture of a couple walking hand-in-hand outdoors. Maybe in a park? She couldn't figure out how it fit into the rest of the game, but if it simply wanted them to walk around holding hands, she was more than happy to comply.

...Though reluctant to admit it, a bit disappointed.

Hermione was about to put the card down when the picture began to move. At first she didn't notice anything out of the usual. The couple moved out of the picture as a man walking his dog moved into it, followed by a group of girls chattering to each other. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared to jump out to her, until she finally noticed something in the back ground… something that caused her to gasp and shake her head.

"Not possible," she muttered under her breath.

There in the background, back behind the bushes and the trees lay a man and a woman, their bodies intertwined in passion. They were kissing and grinding against each other in plain sight, though no one seemed to notice them.

"I'm thinking I know what this is supposed to mean," Hermione said in a barely audible whisper. She tilted her head to meet Draco's gaze. She could see in his eyes that he already knew. "There's a chance that we'll be caught."

* * *

><p>Hermione peeked around the corner of the hall as her nervous eyes darted back and forth. Draco waltzed passed her as though he hadn't a care in the world, with his hands tucked into his pockets and his expensive black shoes clicking against the stone floor.<p>

_"Malfoy!" _Hermione hissed. "You might be seen!"

Draco continued onward. "Seen doing what? Doing rounds in the hall with the head girl? I don't believe that we'll get into trouble for that."

_Yeah, not until they catch us groping each other in the bushes... _Hermione thought miserably.

Hermione followed Draco through the twisted halls of Hogwarts, down the never ending flights of steps, and finally out into the courtyard which during daylight hours was usually full of students and teachers. Now, however, it was calm and quiet, the only sounds being the gentle _hum _of the forest and the soft whistling of wind around the castle walls. The moon was low, signaling the coming of dawn. Hermione hugged her coat closer to her body, shivering in the early morning air.

Draco finally stopped and turned to face her and Hermione was momentarily stunned by the beauty of him in the moonlight. It caught his features, casting an enchanting, yet slightly dangerous shadow over his sculpted face. His broad shoulders and clenched fists simply shouted manly confidence and Hermione couldn't help but feel drawn to it. His shoulder length silver-blond hair was tied back from his face and appeared white in the glow of the moon.

His mouth lifted into a lopsided grin as he stared at her silently. The next seemingly innocent word that he spoke shook Hermione to her very core. Even in the darkness of the night she could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he held out his hand and demanded in his deep baritone…

"…Come."


	10. Phase Nine: For All to See

**_Phase Nine: For All to See..._**

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Hermione stood in uncertainly only a few feet in front of him. It seemed as though at any moment she would turn and run... as though she wondered whether or not it was possible to run hard and fast enough to escape the unyielding hold of the game. He was about to let the hand he held out to her drop, when she finally squared her shoulders in determination and closed the gap between them.<p>

Draco smirked as her small hand clasped onto his. Not wanting to give her the opportunity to change her mind and back away, Draco quickly dragged her forward so that his lips could press against hers. He could feel the all too familiar beat of her heart against his chest. He released her hand to cup the side of her face as he leaned in to deepen the kiss.

_Merlin_ _she's like a drug_...his tongue swept inside of her mouth and his teeth bit softly at her already swollen lips. She moaned and pressed herself harder against him. She lifted her arms to wrap around his shoulders as he continued his assault on her hungering lips. She could feel a rumbling growl in his chest before he tore himself from her mouth. Hermione gasped as he bent and placed his strong arm under her knees and lifted her bridal style against him.

She could only stare up into Draco's shadowed face in wonderment as he took quick, determined steps toward the willow tree that sat just beside the main courtyard. Normally there would be students sitting beneath, studying or laughing with friends, but at present it sat quietly in dark shadows. Small patches of moonlight that passed between the tree's massive branches lit the area as though soft candles littered the ground. He stopped on a soft patch beneath the tree and placed her on her feet. As he moved to lie down, he pulled Hermione on top of him.

Hermione's eyes opened wide in surprise as she thumped down atop Draco's muscular chest. He lifted his hands to tangle into her hair as he eagerly crushed his mouth back onto hers. The hunger in his kiss matched all that she felt coursing through her veins as she whimpered against his mouth. She no longer felt the bite of the early morning air. Her skin felt as though it were aflame wherever Draco touched her.

For only a brief moment, Hermione remembered where they were and how easy it would be for them to be spotted. It was reaching an hour that she would not be surprised to see an early riser walking through the peaceful morning grounds before daybreak. But the feel of Draco's husky breath against her throat caused all concern to be washed from her mind as she allowed herself to sink into his embrace.

"Dr-Draco... touch me… like you did before..."

Draco was breathing heavily and he placed a few more soft kisses on her lips before flipping over so that Hermione now lay beneath him. He pushed himself up with his palms on either side of her head and watched her quietly as she took in quick, needy breaths and stared back up at him with her glittering brown eyes reflected in moonlight. And in that moment, Draco couldn't believe that there was ever a time he had thought her plain...

_She was beautiful._

Soft curls framed her heart-shaped face and large, passion-filled eyes. Her soft, plump lips were slightly parted as she stared up at him in nervous anticipation. Draco's head dipped down to nuzzle her throat and she lifted her hands to run her fingers through his hair and over his neck. Her body arched upwards against his as he placed one arm under her head and slowly began to lower his hand downwards, between their bodies.

Hermione whimpered as he snaked his hand into her pants and stockings and he couldn't help the strangled grunt that pushed through his lips as he stroked one finger over her moist opening. Hermione thrust her chest upward causing Draco to press more firmly against her swollen bud. They hung tightly to each other as his finger began to drag in slow, yet firm circles.

Hermione saw stars behind her closed eyes. The tension in her body was beyond anything she could have ever imagined and she could feel the knot in her body pull tighter and tighter until she was nearly crying out in desperation. She bit her lip and pushed her hand down until she reached the part of him that ached as badly as she did.

Hermione's hand slid into his loose trousers and she wrapped her fingers around his swollen shaft and began to pump him in motion with every circle he made around her clit. They were both breathing hard and grinding against each other when Draco roughly pressed his lips against hers and swiped his tongue into her mouth. Hermione quickened her pace on his member, now slick with his juices. She moaned loudly, and just as she thought she could take no more of the sweet torture Draco was inflicting upon her now nearly delirious body, a voice broke out through the cool morning air.

"Who's out there?" demanded the angry voice of the groundskeeper, Filtch. Hermione froze and stared up into the slightly irritated face of Draco hovering above her. "I heard you, you little delinquent! Now _show yourself!"_

Draco slowly eased off of her body and motioned for her to crawl around the back of the tree. Hermione slowly and quietly did so and then sat with bated breath. Draco made sure to straighten his clothes before quickly standing from the ground and exiting the shadows toward where Filtch was standing with a lantern in his hand.

"Draco Malfoy? Is that you?" Filtch asked, squinting toward Draco's approaching figure.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and then shoved them into his pockets. "Yes, it's me. Just doing some early rounds."

"Y-you know that you aren't allowed out here at this hour… you could get into some real trouble, you could!"

"And just what are you planning to do about it, _squib_?" Draco glared at the sickly thin man in front of him. "Need I remind you of just who it is you are talking to? In less than a year I will be at my father's side as head of one of the most powerful wizarding families in the world. I'm sure that when that time comes you will want me to remember you… fondly."

Filtch turned a shade whiter than his already ghostly color and nodded vigorously in Draco's direction. "O-of course Mr. Malfoy! Of course I would want you to remember me such!"

Draco scowled. "Well then," he jerked his chin left, signaling to Filtch that it was time for him to leave. Filtch nodded once more and quickly hobbled out of the courtyard, a _mewing _Mrs. Norris following at his feet.

A smirk came to Draco's face as he shook his head and turned toward the tree. "You can come out now," he called into the darkness. Hermione quickly appeared in the light of the moon and the smirk fell from Draco's face as he noted the stern set to her features and the brisk pace in which she was walking, refusing to meet his eyes. "What's up with you?" he asked as she swept by him. Hermione said nothing, just kept walking in the direction of their dorm. With his long legs, Draco had no trouble keeping up with her fast pace as he followed behind her in confusion.

Once they reached their common room Hermione paused by her desk and stood silently. Draco waited patiently for her to speak, watching as her shoulders rose and fell with every angry breath that she took. He opened his mouth to ask again what had bothered her, when she suddenly swung around with scorching eyes, her hands clenched at her sides.

"What do you think makes you better than everyone else?" she demanded.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What are you going on about?"

Hermione began to pace. "Is it your money? Your looks? Your _pure blood?" _she shook her head._ "_Do you honestly believe any of it really makes up your true worth? And that your worth is greater than any other's?"

Draco took a step forward. "Look, if this is about what I said to Filtch, I was only trying to scare him into going away. It's not like I'd actually do anything to him."

Hermione threw her hands into the air in exacerbation. "Why can't you see? It's not everyone's fault that they weren't born 'perfect' like _you!"_

A cold mask fell over Draco's features as he took a step closer to Hermione's small angry form. "Is that what you think…?" He whispered in a dangerously calm tone, "…you think I believe I was_ born perfect?" _Draco violently slammed his palms down onto the table top of the desk that separated them, causing Hermione to jump slightly. She quickly regained composure by notching her chin higher and staring accusingly back into his angry eyes.

His voice came out in a deadly _hiss. _"I have been raised since birth to strive only for the best. _Be… _the best. If I am not the best, then I am no one. In the eyes of my _father" _he spat the word, "… I will never be perfect. It doesn't matter how hard I try or what I accomplish." He pushed himself suddenly from the desk and shouted into the quiet morning air. "It's NEVER FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!" It was Hermione's turn to stare in confusion as Draco pushed a frantic hand through his hair, fury rippling through his every movement.

"I have to prove myself every _bloody _day! To my parents, my teachers…dammit, even to myself! I feel like I'm _drowning_ in the need to do better. _Be_ better! I don't even know who the hell I am anymore. Am I me? Or am I my _father?_ I can't bloody _stop _for long enough to even figure_ that_ out!"

Hermione placed a hand to her chest, the feeling of Draco's frustration nearly strangling her. Her lips parted and she found herself asking him…

"… Why not?"

Draco paused and turned to face Hermione with an incredulous look to his frantic features. _"Why not?" _He echoed, "Because I'm the successor to the Malfoy fortune! They expect me to be unsurpassed!"

"But you are, Malfoy. Look at you! You're Head Boy. A top ranking student…"

Draco fixated her with a pointed stare, "But still second best… _to you."_

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is… is that why you hate me?" she whispered, and the anger slowly fell from Draco's face as she moved to slump down in her chair. "You hate me because I'm a measly few percentages higher than you in grades?" a small, sad laugh slipped from her lips. "All this time… I thought that it was because I was muggle born." She lifted her large, moist eyes to stare up at him and Draco felt his heart drop. "… or is it?"

Draco swallowed hard. The pain on her face caused the most unpleasant of feelings to ripple through him. "In the beginning," he took a few steps forward and sat in the chair next to her and leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees. "It was only about your blood." He ignored Hermione's sharp intake of air. "I was raised to think you inferior. To think you weak, with no real power, unworthy to be called a witch." Silence pressed against his ears, but Draco refused to look into her tortured gaze. "But you proved everything I thought as truth to be wrong," he grunted and shook his head. "For the first time in my life I saw a weakness in my father's logic. Had I not met you," he closed his eyes. "I'm confidnet that I would have gone on thinking it to be true."

_What is he saying? _Hermione thought to herself.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I am aware of the power you hold and I know that being muggle born in no way hinders it. Hell," a small chuckle left his lips. "Perhaps it even aided it."

"How so?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco finally turned to look at her and she could see an unwavering sincerity in his gaze. "You knew nothing of this world or its prejudices. You didn't come into it trying to be the best. You've only strived to _do _your best. And I find that I envy you for that."

The room fell into silence as they both quietly regarded their new-found revelations over the other. As the moments ticket by though, both began to feel the ever strengthening pulse of the game. The cards on the table seemed to quiver with impatience. Draco straightened his shoulders and frowned as he turned toward Hermione.

"Shall we continue?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Do we have a choice?"

Draco did not reply. He reached forward and lifted the top card. A few seconds passed before a smirk came to his face and his eyes slid sideways to stare at her. Hermione sat waiting for the urge to take hold of her. When nothing happened she turned toward Draco in puzzlement.

"What's going on?"

Draco placed the card face down on the table, enabling Hermione to see what he had drawn. "Stand up," he said.

Hermione continued to stare at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Just do it. I want to test something out."

Hermione slowly stood and placed her hands on her hips while he stared up at her smugly. "There. I'm standing. Now what?"

He pursed his lips and blew air out from between them. And the second he did so, a vibrating force shuttered against her clit, causing her lower belly to seize and her legs to buckle beneath her. He continued his exhale as Hermione's eyes rolled back and her body tensed and quivered in pulsing desire. Vibrations at the same time tickled and pounded against her aching core and her body tightened as she released a shuttering moan.

His lips tuned upward into a smirk as he stopped blowing, and immediately the sensation ceased. Hermione gulped in air as her heart thumped wildly against her chest. Her angry eyes rose to meet his haughty ones.

"What _was_ that?" she demanded as she pushed herself up on shaky legs.

"My card," he replied, crossing his arms behind his head.

Hermione stomped toward the table and lifted it to her eyes and read:

**_You have gained the power of palpitation over your pleading partner's desire. Whether it be discipline or reward is your choice to make. Pucker your lips and blow and they will be unable to slake the quivering yearning of their need. They will hold their breath in anticipation for each one you release._**

Hermione's jaw went slack as she stared at Draco sitting smugly beneath her.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Draco's response was to purse his smirking lips…and blow.


	11. Phase Ten: Tongue of a Snake

_**Phase Ten: Tongue of a Snake**_

* * *

><p>Hermione's head felt as though it was stuffed full of cotton balls. Her ears were ringing and her pulse was beating through her with astounding power. Draco had finally ceased his exhale, causing the vibration against her heated body to finally come to a halt. And though she could not yet find the words to say so, she was incredibly grateful for it.<p>

The feeling of such a sensation against her was unlike any she had ever felt before. And she would have enthusiastically welcomed it if it weren't for the fact that it was utterly powerless to push her over that edge she had been dangling over for so long. Nothing but the Completion Card would allow her aching body to finally reach the finish that it so craved.

Draco eyed Hermione's quivering form and pleasure ridden face as she breathed heavily from her spot atop of his lap, where her legs had unceremoniously dumped her upon giving out moments prior. Her eyes were clenched shut and her fingers were grasped firmly around his black wool sweater as her body twitched and her heart raced. The card he had drawn enabled him to cause a vibrating sensation to spasm around her aching clit and it took every ounce of his power to keep from continuing, if only to watch the array of pleasure-filled expressions float across her innocent and awed features.

A few seconds passed and her tense body fell limp against his chest and her head rested against his shoulder. Her eyes remained closed as she sighed and shook her head softly. "This has got to be one of the most bizarre messes I have ever gotten myself in to," she breathed against his neck. Hermione listened to the rumbling chuckle in his chest as he moved an arm to drape across her waist.

"I'm inclined to agree with you on that."

Hermione sighed once more as they sat in silence. Were she able to perceive past her desire and exhaustion, she would have realized the sight they must have made in that moment and how completely inexplicable it must have appeared.

_Hermione Granger_, resting peacefully atop _Draco Malfoy's_ lap...!

A few more moments ticked by before Draco patted her thigh and jerked his chin toward the cards. "Your turn," he said, and Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes and stretched her arm across the table to lift a card from the deck. She brought it back in front of her and they both peered silently down.

In a steam-filled room, a man and a woman were completely naked. The woman's glistening body was draped across a low bench and the man's head was buried deep between her thighs.

Hermione gasped as the card fell from her hand. Draco hadn't even wanted to kiss her _mouth…_ how was he going to handle _this_ task…? Her eyes slid to his and another gasp slipped from her lips.

Draco was staring at her with narrowed eyes, aflame with intense desire. She shifted uneasily in his lap as her eyes glanced downward. The hand that was draped over her side tightened around her as his other slowly began to inch up her leg.

"Granger...?"

Her anxious eyes lifted to his. "…Yes?"

"Get up," he demanded. Hermione's lips turned downwards in disapproval as she slowly slid off of his lap and stood in front of him. Draco took a deep breath and pushed himself up, walked toward the stairs that led up to his room, and then stopped. "Follow me," he said as he turned the corner and walked out of her sight. Hermione stared after him, wondering at his more than unusual behavior for a moment, before following after him up the staircase.

As she entered his bedroom she realized that Draco was not inside. She could see that his bathroom was shut and that thick steam was rolling out from the crack beneath the heavy wooden door. Hermione inched forward and paused. She lifted her hand to knock, but before her fist made contact, the door swung open in a soft _creak. _

Hermione blinked hard a couple of times. The room was filled with steam and lit by candles which were floating in the air around the tall, vaulted ceiling. It was silent as she stepped inside. She could not see much further than a few feet in front of her.

"Malfoy? Are you in here?" she glanced from side to side, seeing the sink come into view and then spotting the tall, single shower. She was breathing heavily, her clothes already sticking to her damp flesh in the humidity of the room_. "Malfoy?"_

She gasped as strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, sighed as a mouth lowered to the skin on her neck, and then moaned as he bit softly and pressed his hard length against her. She could feel him smile slightly against her skin before she felt his soft exhale against her neck.

Immediately the vibrations against her lower region resumed, though this time it felt more along the lines of a soft tickle and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she slumped against him, her body tense and quivering.

When he finally ceased his exhale, Hermione opened her eyes to the feel of his hands inching down to the draw-strings of her bottoms. He pulled the knot free and then eased the band over her hips and let them fall to the floor. He then grabbed the hem of her shirt and helped her to lift it over her head. Hermione was distantly aware, though at the same time not at all surprised, that he had no trouble undoing the tricky clasp on the back of her bra. It fell to the pile of clothes at their feet and Draco slowly turned her around to face him.

Draco felt his heart hammer against his chest as his eyes slid over Hermione's slim hourglass figure, clad in only black fishnet stockings. In the warm steamy room, her skin had taken on a light sheen and he found that he could not tear his eyes away from the rapid rise and fall of her breath, causing her pert, round tits to bounce seductively in front of him. As he reached his hand out toward her though, she side-stepped him and reached to grab the clasp on his trousers.

Hermione was beyond enthusiastic as she tore the clasp open and slid his pants downward. He was wearing nothing beneath them and immediately his large erection sprung eagerly toward her. Hermione's fingers inched forward, but a second before she was about to make contact, Draco's hand clasped onto her wrist to halt her.

"That isn't part of your turn," Draco _hissed _between clenched teeth.

Hermione's cheeks flushed crimson. "Oh… um, ok. Sorry…"

Draco could see in her eyes that she thought he was denying her because he didn't want her to touch him, when in truth he craved her touch nearly more than anything. But in that moment, the pulse of her card swirling through his gut wanted even one thing more…

Draco growled as he tore his shirt off over his head and flung it to the floor. He stepped forward and grabbed her roughly and dragged her to his lips. The feel of her warm, slick, naked flesh against his felt incredible. He bit at her lips and she immediately opened them for him. His tongue plunged into her sweet mouth as she moaned against him.

Draco placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her downwards, onto the thick wooly bath rug on the floor as he continued to kiss her. Once they were lying flat, Draco broke their kiss and placed smaller ones on her chin, down her neck, and on her collar bone as he slid down her body. He paused at her breasts for a moment to lick and nip at her pink nipples, before continuing his journey downwards.

Draco pushed himself to his knees, between Hermione's open legs. He stared down through the slight steam that separated them and into her pleasure-ridden eyes. She stared back up at him with the slightest bit of apprehension to her features.

Draco placed a hand on either leg and slowly slid them downwards. The feel of her soft, slick skin beneath the course fabric of the fishnet stockings caused a shiver to run through him as he closed his eyes and breathed out softly. He could hear Hermione gasp and shiver beneath him and he opened his eyes to see that she had clenched hers shut upon the feeling of Draco's last card taking effect on her.

_This is going to be quiet interesting, _he decided as he finally reached up, grabbed hold of the tops of her stockings, and pulled them down and off of her legs.

Hermione's eyes flew wide at the feel of Draco's soft hair tickling the inside of her thigh. She looked downwards to see his blond head inches from her womanhood, and she held her breath as he slowly closed the space that separated them.

She felt his warm tongue flick out against her sensitive bud once, and the shockwave of feeling it sent through her caused her to release a long, gaspy moan and her head to fall back against the soft mat beneath her. Her fists clenched onto the fur of the mat as he repeated the action once more, followed by a puff of air that cause a vibration to strike against her clit. And then suddenly and without warning, his mouth closed shut around her, as he sucked harshly against her quivering core.

Hermione was gasping and moaning, and writhing on the floor as Draco began to aggressively suck, nibble, and blow against her moist, swollen cunt. Her hands were buried deep within his hair as he massaged his tongue in a hard circular motion.

_He has the tongue of a snake!_Hermione's stomach tensed and her breath caught as he began to blow against her in a rhythmic motion, causing the vibrations to mix with his dizzying ministrations upon her pleading body.

"_Gah!_ Draco!" Hermione gasped out as her body arched. She could feel his husky breath against her feverish skin as he lifted himself upward.

Draco's eyes were narrowed in barley controlled passion as he watched her head fling back and forth in her ecstasy. His deep breaths came out in soft puffs of air, every time causing a pang of vibration to strike against her. He was completely beyond reason as his hand slowly lifted and slid over her moist opening.

Hermione felt as though she was floating above herself as the passion in her body clouded every one of her senses. The vibrations pulsed every other second against her clit. She distantly wondered at the feeling of something other than Draco's tongue slide over her, and then her eyes flew wide and she felt it slowly dip and start to enter her virgin cavern.

Draco grunted and clenched his eyes shut as his finger slid into her wet, tight body. He had never felt anything so sinfully tempting in all his life. He continued to slide his finger deeper, and deeper, and _deeper… _

Draco stopped suddenly at the feel of what could only be the virgin wall inside of her. His eyes flew open and he turned to stare into her slightly fearful eyes. Her body lay tense as she watched him. Draco slid out of her and pushed himself back to lean against the cool, stone wall.

"… I'm sorry," he said. "That wasn't part of the card. I shouldn't have done that."

Hermione pushed herself up onto her elbows and shook her head. "No, really, it's ok," she reassured him as he stared at her questionably. "I'm just… I guess I'm just a little frightened is all."

Draco's lips tightened into a thin line as he jerked his gaze away from her. "Because you don't want to be doing any of this with _me, _right?"

Hermione stared at his angry form in confusion. Was he actually bothered over whether or not she wanted to do these acts with him? "No, it's not that" she said, causing Draco to turn back to her. "I'd be a little frightened to do this with _anyone _really. I just," she sat and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm afraid over whether or not it will hurt… over whether or not I'll like it."

Draco felt relief flood through him upon hearing Hermione's words. He calmed as his features lost their angry set. But he then realized the feeling that swirled through him upon hearing her admit such a thing and he immediately grew angry once more, only this time the anger was directed solely toward himself.

"Dammit," he cursed as he stood suddenly and pulled on his pants. He pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and swiped it in a zigzag motion through the air, causing the steam to immediately dissipate. He then leaned against his sink and crossed his arms in front of him as she continued to stare up at him with an apprehensions look on her face. "I just don't get you, Granger," he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked irritably as she stood and moved to pull on her clothes.

"One minute you're the prissy school girl I've known since first year, and the next you are a completely tolerable if not slightly agreeable witch."

Hermione gaped at him as she tied the bands of her pants and then bent to grab her shirt. "What in blazes are you rambling on about, Malfoy? Have you gone off the deep end?"

Draco watched her breasts disappear beneath her shirt and he felt a trickle of disappointment course through him. He scowled as he pushed himself away from the sink and walked past her to exit the room.

Hermione heard him mutter as he passed by…

"_Perhaps I have…"_

* * *

><p>Hermione found him sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head bowed. The harsh set to his shoulder's told her that he was as still brooding over whatever had upset him in his bathroom upstairs.<p>

"What's going on, Malfoy?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, his head still bowed.

Hermione sighed. "Come on, tell me."

His head flew up and he shot her a dark glare. "I said I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me be!" Hermione could see confusion, exhaustion, anger, and lust swarming through his dark grey eyes as her mouth fell shut and she nodded.

"Ok," she said. "But if you do end up wanting to talk about it, I'm here."

Draco's scowl grew deeper. "You got to be kidding me."

"What do you mean?" she asked with narrowed brows.

"Saint Granger cares how I feel? Since when have you given a flying _fuck _how I feel?"

Hermione _clicked _her tongue in exasperation. "Merlin! What is with all your mood swings? You're like a pre-pubescent girl!"

Draco's anger was replaced with shock and then his shock was replaced with laughter as he softly shook his head. "You're right. I'm being unreasonable," he sighed and his shoulders finally relaxed. "I just don't understand what's happening..."

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"What's happening with… us."

Hermione swallowed hard as her gaze slid downwards in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes slowly lifted back to his. "What _is _happening with us?"

He clenched his jaw and shook his head once more, "My point exactly," he said as he grabbed a card from the deck and lifted it in front of him.

Draco studied the picture in confusion. A stern looking woman stood in view, wearing what appeared to be teacher's robes. He watched in fascination as she lifted her hands to the tie on her cloak, undid it, and let to fall to the floor to reveal…

Draco lifted his gaze upon hearing Hermione's sharp intake of air.

Hermione _eeped _as she felt the tingling sensation of magic slide over her skin. She stared downwards to see that her top had transformed into a tight silk button up, stopping at the middle of her chest and causing the tops of her breasts to spill over. Her pants transformed into a short, tight pencil skirt and her bare feet were quickly sporting black stiletto heels. She could feel the sudden weight of half-moon glasses on her face and her shocked eyes darted to stare over the top of them toward Draco's awed face as he watched the transformation. Her long curls lifted on their own and twisted into a tight bun at the top of her head.

Hermione opened her mouth to complain over having to wear yet another silly outfit but as the words were about to leave her lips, she felt different ones lift from her throat to replace them.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock, "….Yes?"

Hermione felt herself straighten her shoulders and place a hand on her hip, seemingly on its own. She felt her features set into a strict and disapproving stare. "What do you think you are doing? You are going to be late to class. Follow me, young man!" Hermione turned on her heal and began to walk out the common room door and into the dark hallway. Draco stared after her in confusion until he heard her demanding voice call out to him. "Come this instant, Mr. Malfoy! Or I'll have to detain you after class!"

He quickly stood, grabbed his cloak from the hanger as he passed by, and followed her out into the early morning and luckily still empty hallway.

* * *

><p>Draco stood in the back of the currently uninhibited classroom where their Transfiguration lessons took place. Dim morning light was shining through the foggy glass of the windows and Draco could feel the slight bite of the cool air on his hands and face.<p>

Upon entering a few moments earlier, Hermione had stomped to the teacher's desk at the front and came to a stop, her back to him. When she swung around to face him once more, her features were set into a strict and unwavering stare. He stood captivated by her piercing eyes as she reached behind her and grabbed the professor's pointing rod which was lying on the desktop and then brought it back down hard on the wood, causing a loud _thwap _to echo through the silence.

"Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco's brow rose and his lip quirked upward in one corner, but he silently strode to the front of the classroom and eased into the desk in front of her. Her features remained stern as she placed a hand on either side of his desk and leaned toward him, causing the tops of her breasts to spill over her low buttoned shirt.

"You are late. Do you know what that means?"

Draco shook his head slowly. "No… I don't," he smirked. "What does that mean _Professor?"_ Hermione leaned forward and Draco sat perfectly still as her tongue slid out from between her lips to slide over his left ear. She breathed heavily against the skin of his throat as she released a small moan, causing Draco to shift uneasily in his chair.

"It means you must be punished."


	12. Phase Eleven: Professor Granger

**_Phase Eleven: Professor Granger_**

* * *

><p>Draco sat staring wordlessly ahead as Hermione paced slowly in front of him. The click of her heals echoed off the walls of the cold, empty classroom. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her chin was notched high into the air as she stared down at him through her half-moon glasses.<p>

"Mr. Malfoy," she drawled in barley a whisper as she came to a stop in front of him, "stand up." Draco slid from his desk. His large frame loomed over her small one, but she continued to stare back into his eyes as if it was she that held the power.

Hermione's eyes ran over him leisurely. "You're a naughty boy. I can just tell." She moved around to his back and pressed her breasts against him as she whispered into his ear. "Would you like to know what happens to naughty boys?" Draco swallowed hard and nodded his head, a bit too eagerly he noted with a slight frown.

Draco tensed as Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and tapped it against her palm. "I am going to ask you a few questions. For every question you guess right, you will be rewarded. But if you answer incorrectly…" she shot him a devilish stare and Draco tensed. She came to a stop in front of him. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy. How many banes leafs must you add to the Sleeping Expiry Potion in order for the drinker to remain asleep for only three hours."

Draco smirked and haughtily replied, "Easy. Two leafs per hour. So, six."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she stepped toward him and pressed her lips onto his. Her eyes drifted shut as she slowly and gently kissed him. She ran a hand down the side of his neck as she began to deepen the kiss and when he opened his mouth, it was _her _tongue that pushed its way inside.

Draco's eyes widened, but began to drift shut again as she caressed him. He would have never of guessed how inexperienced she really was. She certainly kissed like an expert.

Hermione felt Draco's arms rise in an attempt to wrap around her and she took that moment to break the seal of their lips and spin away from him.

"Correct," she breathed heavily. Draco watched her through hazy eyes as she cleared her throat and began to pace around him. "Next question…"

Draco followed her with unblinking intensity as she moved around him in her tight pencil skirt and tall heels. Faint light was shining through the fogged glass as Hermione came to a stop in front of him. Hermione glowered, "In our fourth year, we shared a Charms class together. One class period you casted a certain hex, _unbeknownst to the professor_, which happen to of been directed toward me. What was the name of said hex?

Draco tensed. "I… do not recall… I mean," his eyes slid to the side, unable to hold her accusing stare. "I don't think I was the one that casted…" Hermione appeared unimpressed as she moved to his back.

"Wrong."

Draco's eyes widened as her knees suddenly jammed into the back of his legs, causing them to buckle. Her hands moved to his shoulders and pushed downwards and before he could react, he found himself on his knees.

"_These slacks are very expensive." _He hissed from below her as she moved to his front. "They cost more than –"

"Silence!" she shushed. "You will not speak out of turn." Draco glared up at her mutely until Hermione's hand unexpectedly reached to the zipper on her skirt. Draco's stare deepened as the fabric fell over her hips to pool at her feet. Beneath she wore thin black stockings held up by garters. Lacy black underwear barely covering her womanhood caused moisture to pool in Draco's mouth.

Hermione stepped toward him. "It was the _Rictusempra _hex. And it caused me to blurt out in idiotic laughter during the Professor's lesson. I was unable to prove it was you so I gained detention for three days." Now inches from him, Hermione suddenly lifted and slung her leg over Draco's left shoulder and tightened herself against him, bringing his face inches from her panty-clad core. "But I knew it was you."

Draco need only look into her intensely unyielding gaze to know what it was he had to do. He lifted his hands to clench roughly onto her thighs, and lifted his warm mouth against her.

Hermione's head flew back and her hands tangled through his hair. She moaned deep and loud as the heated moisture of his mouth soaked through her panties and the sweet torturous pressure of his tongue slid against her quivering womanhood. He grunted against her as his hands moved around to her ass and then up the curve of her lower back.

Hermione's breathy moans filled the otherwise silent classroom. Although staring ahead she could not make out a single object through her blurred vision. She wanted to lose herself in the feel of his heated lips and tongue and had every intention of doing so, and so was surprised when she felt herself finally pull away and take a shaky step back.

Draco was breathing hard, his shoulders hunched and hands clenched on his knees, the mixed moisture from both her soaked opening and his eager mouth shining on his lips.

"Your third and final question" she breathed out, straightening her shoulders and nonchalantly brushing a non-existent hair from her cheek. "The horn of a Re'em mixed with the leaves of a newly sprouted Flutterby bush does what when swallowed?"

Draco nearly growled as he slowly lifted himself to his feet. He had to lean against a desk in order to mask the shaking of his body. The wood groaned in protest beneath the intensity of his frustrated grip.

How in fucks sake would he remember such a mundane potion while she stood staring at him like that? More importantly – how much longer would he be able to refrain from finally taking from her what he craved most of all, completion card or no?

Draco closed his eyes. His muddled mind struggled to search back over the countless number of lessons until he found the answer. "Confidence," he said, opening his eyes. "It sooths the nerves and gives the drinker confidence."

Hermione nodded that his answer was correct, her mouth quirked up as though she had expected nothing less. She stepped forward and dropped to her knees before him. She said nothing as she reached forward and unzipped his pants. She snaked her hand inside and pulled free his manhood in one easy movement.

Draco's chin slumped against his chest and his grip tightened on the table as her lips enclosed around the tip of his member. He breathed out long and deep through his nose as she lowered her head, plunging his stiffness deep into her warm, waiting mouth. On the outward motion, she positioned him so that the ridged roof of her mouth scrapped gently along the over sensitive skin of his cock.

Draco hissed as his hands shot out to grasp either side of her head. As he held her, she could feel him twitch against her tongue. Keeping her completely steady, he began to very slowly move his hips.

Back and forth… he pumped himself in and out of her mouth. _Slowly…gently… _he had to remind himself_._ Hermione made groaning noises and Draco growled and clenched his teeth as the moisture began to thicken over his cock and in her mouth.

He began to move faster.

The rhythmic sound of wetness joined the frantic and breathy noises filling the room. Hermione's eyes were staring up into Draco's face, which was contorted into a mixture of pleasure and concentration. His powerful hips were thrusting his large, hard manhood into her eager mouth as far as he dared to go. She could tell he was holding back. She could tell that like she, his body craved something so much more.

Draco pushed himself deep and paused. Hermione nearly gagged in an effort to take him in, and it was still merely half his length. Her hands were on his thighs and she could feel them quivering in an effort to stay motionless. In a devilish impulse, Hermione closed her lips tightly around him and sucked hard.

"_Fuck!"_ Draco finally pulled himself free and threw his hands back to support himself on the table behind him. His cock bounced between them, slick with juices and impossibly hard. His eyes were still tightly closed as his chest rose and fell with his frantic breaths. A few quiet moments passed before he opened his desperate silver eyes to stare down at her. Humor laced his deep tone despite the helpless look on his face.

"This game will be the death of me."


End file.
